The Interesting Life of Lavinia: The Movie
by TheMysteriousSecretiveWriter
Summary: What happens when our favourite heroes in a half shell find themselves in a strange dimension... with more turtles! Along with a few new characters who seem to know who they are. Now, they must watch a series of adventures with their duplicates and new friends.
1. Dimensions Collide

**Hello everyone! I've teamed up with fellow writer and friend 'Heart of the Night Fury' to bring you this new story using her original work:**

 **'The Interesting Life of Lavinia'.**

 **If you have read the interesting life of Lavinia then please read on, if not then please use go and read that story before you read this one so everything makes sense.**

* * *

 **The Interesting life of Lavinia: The Movie**

 **Chapter 1: Dimensions Collide**

 _What happened? Where am I? Where is everyone?  
_  
Nia looked around at her new surrounds but all she could see was never ending darkness that was all around her. She was frightened but tried not to let the fear overwhelm her, her main priority was to find her brothers, sensei and friends and find some way of getting back home, wherever home was.

How could this have happened? She thought. One minute she was in the lair with her family and friends, hanging out and playing her guitar when all of a sudden, there was a bright blinding light and now she found herself in a pitch black room. She hadn't any clue where she was or where her family could be, but she vowed she would do whatever it took to find them.

All of a sudden, she felt something thing touch her. Without a moment to waste she whipped her tessen out and turned to face her possible assailant.

"I'm warning you, if you've harmed my family or friends, you'll be sorry," She said warningly, trying not to sound nervous even though she was.

To her relief, a familiar voice answered her back.

"Chill out sis, it's me Mikey."

"Mikey?"

All of a sudden, the room was filled with frightened teenagers calling out into the darkness, hoping to find the people they cared about the most.

"Nessy!"

"Angus?"

"Nia is that you?"

"Raph?!"

"Angus? Is that you?"

"No its Leo."

"Nia? Where are you I can't see a thing."

"Raph Nia, are you there?"

"Leo!"

"April! I'm so glad your here!"

"Donnie! Get off me!"

"Sorry Raph."

"Where is everyone?"

"April?"

"We're doomed! Doomed I tell you!"

"Mikey, calm down."

"Everyone, try to remain calm!"

It was Master Splinter's voice that eventually calmed and reassured the scared teens. "Now, is everyone alright?" Splinter asked concerned.

A mixture of "yes sensei," "yes sir," and "I think so" quickly spread around the room.

"Sensei, where are we?" Leo asked.

Before splinter could answer, there was a sound of a door opening and suddenly a bright light could be visible in the distance. The light had been blocked slightly by a shadowy figure that stood in the doorway. This shadowy figure reached to the wall and tried to turn on a light, but the room remained dark.

"Great! Lights busted again." A frustrated voice said. "I must remember to get that fixed."

By the sound of it, the voice belonged to a girl. The mystery person then pulled out something from her pocket, which turned out to be a flashlight and shone it into the dark room. The light from the torch now dimly lit the room with the faint glow that originated from the torch.

In the room, Nia could see her brothers; Raph, Leo, Donnie and Mikey, her best friends; Angus, Vanessa and April and last but not least, her beloved Sensei. Now everyone could see where they were. The large group joined together in the centre of the room and looked warily at the shadowy figured that was still concealed by the darkness.

After examining the group, the girl pointed the light at her face so everyone in the room could see exactly what she looked like, possibly trying to reassure the group that she wasn't dangerous.

The girl was thankfully human and looked like she was in her late teens. She had a round face, dark brown eyes and short pixie style dark hair. This strange girl looked really pleased and relieved to see everyone, but was this good or bad thing?

"Ah good, your all present and accounted for…if you would kindly follow me."

Without uttering a word, the turtles, Nia, Splinter, April, Vanessa and Angus followed the shadowy figure out of the room and into a well-lit hallway. The hallway in question looked like it belonged inside of a cinema; it was long and endless and filled with many different doors that must lead to different screens.

Now they could see the girl properly they all noticed she was slight below the average height for a girl of her age, but not what you would call short. She was also dressed in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt with black polka dots and blue converse. She had placed the torch away and replaced it with a clipboard, and a blue pen was visible behind her right ear.

She certainly didn't seem a threat. Nia could tell she meant no harm but she and the others remained wary all the same. The ones who had weapons were ready to use them if they were needed.

"Now that we can see each other, allow me to introduce myself," he girl announced in a cheerful voice. "My name is The Mysterious Secretive Writer… but you all can call me Mystery for short."

Everyone remained still and silent. Nia, who was the friendliest of the group, walked forward and stretched out her hand to the strange and mysterious girl.

"Nice to meet you Mystery, I'm…"

"Lavinia," Mystery interrupted, accepting her hand firmly and shaking it. "Also known as Nia to your friends and family, and I must say I have waited a long time to meet you."

Nia started to get suspicious… and so did the others.

"How do…"

"I know who you all are… but there is much to do and very little time. If you would like to follow me," She turned to lead the way, but remembered something and turned back to face the group. "Oh did you just face a maze of doom by any chance?"

Nia and her turtle brothers behind her, nodded.

"Good, Jess actually got it right for once. Alright, follow me."

Mystery then turn away again and started walking down the hallway with Nia, the turtles, Splinter, April, Angus and Vanessa unsurely following close behind. No one spoke as they followed Mystery down the endless hallway that went on and on and didn't seem to stop. The hallway itself looked very modern and brand new with fresh white painted walls and shiny black flooring. Both walls had doors that led to a different screen and each screen door had a different framed movie poster right next to door, or doors as some of the screens had more than one for some reason. Nia was even sure the one screen doors had 'Vikings' engraved on it and 'Dragons' on the door next to it.

The silence remained for some time…the group were either still in awe with their surrounding or didn't know how to talk to the girl who brought them to this strange and unusual cinema.

Mystery was also busy on her phone, frantically texting a message to somebody. She tried to look calm and collected, but Nia could tell she was worried about something or someone. She didn't know why but she just did. Nia glanced over at the phone and saw the message that she had just sent to someone called 'The Heart of the Night Fury'.

 **Where are you!? You should have been back ages ago, call me as soon as you get this text!**

Mystery looked up and noticed Nia had been reading her texts but she didn't say anything and just put her phone back in her pocket and continued walking.

Finally Mikey broke the silence with a question…

"Are we in a cinema?"

His turtles brothers all groaned at him.

"Trust Mikey to think of the most obvious question to ask," Donnie muttered quietly to Leo, who nodded in agreement.

"Great question captain obvious," Raph said sarcastically. "Did you have to pick the stupidest question to ask?"

"The only stupid question is the one not asked, Raphael."

It was Mystery who had spoken and she had also given Raph a stern look that made Raph feel uneasy and made him go quiet. She then quickly turned gave a wink to Mikey as to say the question was not stupid before turning back to continue to lead the group. This gestured made Mikey feel much better.

"Yes Mikey, you are in a cinema," Mystery began to explain. "But you are not in a cinema back in New York. This place is alternative reality from your own; here things work a little differently."

"How?" Leo asked

"Well… this cinema complex can hold anyone and anything; humans, superhumans, monsters, aliens, mutants…even dragons."

Everyone stared at Mystery as if she had two heads. The way she talked as if this was just a mundane thing to her, but to them it was mind blowing. This, however, was not so good for a certain mutant turtle who relied on scientific answers and facts.

"That's not even possible," Donnie said stubbornly.

"Do not be so dismissive, my son," Master Splinter told his third oldest son. "There are many dimensions, many beings that permeate what we call reality."

Apart from Donnie, the rest of the group started to get excited, especially Mikey and Vanessa.

"That is so cool!" Vanessa said excitedly

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cried happily which made both Nia and Mystery chuckle slightly.

April was the next one to be inquisitive. "Wait, so you brought us from our own dimension…just to watch a movie?"

"There's a little more to it than that, but yes, that's the gist of it."

"Why?" Angus asked.

"We were both bored, one thing led to another and the rest is history, don't you think?"

"We?" Nia asked, but she already had an idea at who the other person was.

"Me and my friend Heart of the Night Fury, also known as Jess. Hopefully, you'll meet her later, but for now…we're here."

Mystery stopped in front of two doors, the one on the left was darkest black, and the one on the right was purest white. There was also a space for the framed movie poster like the other screens but for some reason, this one had been purposely covered up.

"Why are there two doors?" Nia asked curiously.

"Two different entrances," Mystery clarified. "The black door leads you to the left side of the cinema, the white one leads you to the right side."

"Why?"

"You'll find out inside… Right, if you would go through the white door, please?" Mystery asked. "If you would like refreshments you can pick some up at the snack bar that is situated at back on the way to your seats or you can wait till later, but please be aware you might disturb the other guests if you chose to get snacks during the film."

"Other guests? Don't tell me, we'll find out inside."

Mystery nodded at Donatello and she opened the white door and walked inside with everyone following behind her.

As promised, as soon as the group entered the door they were greeted by the snack bar. The snack bar itself had black counter tops, a cinema style popcorn machine, a soft drink dispenser and even a freezer for snacks like ice-creams and ice pops. The snack bar counter had been decorated with tons of snacks and junk food, but there was a section of the bar that was filled with Japanese food like sushi and rice balls, which was probably put down for Master Splinter. But the food that stood out the most was in the special oven that held the most precious food of all…

"You have pizza?!"

"Of course," Mystery said beaming. "That is your favourite food of course and don't worry about running out, we have plenty more where…."

But before Mystery could finish there was a loud bellowing that was coming from deep inside the room.

"What was that?" Leo asked nervously.

"That would be the other guests, Leonardo," Mystery said calmly, though you could also hear nervousness in her voice. "Why don't you all grab some snacks and follow me… oh, and I'd also advise you all count to ten before reacting."

Slightly confused by the instructions given to them, everyone grabbed a handful of snacks and they all once again followed Mystery. Soon the room had opened up and revealed a room with a large cinema screen and deluxe and comfy looking black cinema seats.

But that's not all it revealed. There, on the opposite side of a white line that divided the room was Dogpound, Fishface, Stockman, Karai and worst of all…Shredder.

Nia's heart stopped beating when she saw them. _Was this girl crazy?_ These were her sworn enemies and the man responsible for killing her beloved sensei's wife and daughter were in the same room as her, her family and friends.

Once again there was a lot of staring and glaring going on. The bad guys who had been gathered earlier and had been left in this cinema room for hours were now all standing and glaring at the new arrivals. Each bad guy stared off at the 'hero' they hated the most; Dogpound stared at Mikey, Fishface at Raph, Stockman at Donnie, Karai at Leo (though she did wink at him, causing Leo to feel uneasy), and finally Shredder stared at Master Splinter. And with the good guys, it was pretty much vice versa. The remaining good guys; April, Vanessa and Angus just looked rather uncomfortably and didn't make much eye contact whilst this standoff was going on.

Eventually, as you may have guessed, Raph snapped. And so did Shredder.

"YOU!" Shredder yelled enraged, extending his extendable blades

"YOU!" Raph repeated also enraged while pulling out his weapon, a pair of sai.

At once, they both charged at each other, hoping to cause serious damage to each other. As soon as Mystery had notice what was going on she tried to stop it, clearly knowing something they didn't.

"Wait! Don't!" she cried, but it was too late.

As soon as the Shredder and Raph tried to strike at each other they were both thrown backwards, straight into the wall that was on their side of the line.

"Master Shredder!"

"Father!"

"Raph!"

"My son!"

Mystery just shook her head. "I did try to warn you".

This was the final straw for Nia and she grabbed Mystery tightly by the arms. Nobody hurts her brothers.

"What did you do!?"

"If you think I was going to put you all in a room together without putting precautions into place your nuts," Mystery said, before pulling Nia off her.

She then walked over to the line. She raised her hand and gently touched it so it rippled but didn't throw her against the wall like it did to Raph and the Shredder.

"That's why I 'borrowed' this force field from the Kraang… and that's the reason why I decided against inviting them to this screening."

Whilst this was going on, Donnie seemed to notice that not all of the bad guys were present and accounted for.

"Wait… where's Dogpound?"

A sudden yell of pain could be heard from outside the room. A few seconds later, Dogpound had returned and seemed to be sizzling a bit. The good guys started sniggering and Mystery tried her best to look professional but a smile still managed to escape.

"Ah yes, forgot to mention that the doors can electrocute anyone who is not supposed to be there, so I advise you keep that in mind unless you want to be barbecued. Now, if everyone could please just calm down and take a seat, I promise I will explain everything."

But no one was listening to her. Instead everyone had started throwing insults at each other from across their side of the line.

"I'm so gonna total you!" Raph shouted.

"Bring it on, boy!" Fishface snapped at him

"You freaks don't have the guts!" Dogpound growled.

"When's the last time you looked in the mirror, dog?!" Leo yelled.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The entire room went still as Mystery had finally lost her patience.

"If you would stop insulting each other for two seconds I will explain what's happening… now sit down and shut up!"

Even though Mystery didn't look dangerous and didn't carry any weapons on her, she did had the power to bring them to this strange place, so no-one, good or bad wanted to take any risks, so they complied and did as she said. Soon everyone had taken their seats, (Shredder and his minions rather begrudgingly) and Mystery had followed her own advice and had counted to ten, becoming once again calm.

"Thank you..." she breathed. "Now that you are all seated, I will explain everything that is going on."

She took a moment to think about what she was going to say until at last, she begun to explain.

"You must understand that there are many dimensions and realities out there that are so different and yet so similar to our own. Me and Jess are both from a reality where you don't exist physically, but your lives and adventures are known to many people who admire you… or in some cases, 'disagree' with what you do."

As soon as she said the words 'disagree', she shot a look at the Shredder before quickly diverting her gaze elsewhere. It seems that even though she was powerful, she still feared what the Shredder could possibly do.

"As I was saying….Me and Jess have both witnessed and enjoyed what you do, so we decided to bring you here to watch your lives up on the big screen. So, basically we decided to break every rule out there and bring you all together to basically get your point of view."

After her explanation she clasped her hands together as if to show she was done explaining before asking…

"Any questions?"

Mikey's arm shot up into the air.

"Yes, Mikey?"

"In this dimension, can cupcakes talk?"

Everyone in the cinema stared or rolled their eyes at Mikey. Mystery just chuckled and shook her head.

"Any serious questions?"

Nia then raised her arm high into the air.

"Yes, Nia?"

"It still doesn't explain how you brought us here."

"Ah, good point… When me and Jess decided to bring you all here, we needed a way to actually bring you here so we created this transporter device that can bring anyone from A to B in a flash. Quite literally, wouldn't you agree?"

Nia was gobsmacked. So that explains the flash of light and how they got here so quickly.

"So it was you two and your transporter that brought us here?"

"Yes and actually I was the one who created the transporter, but Jess is the one who arranged everything for this screening. She should actually be the one doing this job, but she's been dying to use the transporter ever since I created it and seeing as I was in an over generous mood, I decided to let her use it to bring you to our 'drop off room'. Actually she should have been back by now, I hope to god she hasn't been messing around with it."

Suddenly a girl burst in through the white door and darted over to where Mystery was; this girl was obviously Jess. She was also in her late teens, with a fluffy figure, dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing black leggings, a long, baggy grey shirt that said 'L.A. City of Dreams' and black converse.

Mystery was both happy and slightly apprehensive to see her friend. She was glad to see that Jess hadn't gotten into any serious trouble, but she was curious at why Jess was so late and she was also annoyed about having been left to do everything.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Jess on the other hand was looking sheepish. "Erm... there was an accident..."

Mystery glanced at her audience before pulling her friend to the side of the room, trying to keep out of earshot of everyone, but their conversation could still be heard, no matter how hard the two girls tried.

"What sort of accident?"

The new arrival looked briefly at all the gathered heroes and villains before getting closer to her friend and whispering something into her ear. Mystery's confused expression faded into an expression of pure shock.

"What?!"

"Yeah…they're in the other room right now..." her friend said awkwardly.

"Bloody hell, Jess!" Mystery hissed. "You messed up the transporter, didn't you?"

"I did not!" Jess said defensively. "I typed in the numbers and the coordinates, punched them in, flipped the switch, and left! Just like you said!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Then, I don't know how this happened," Mystery said clearly puzzled. "Unless... Jess, did you remember to turn the machine off before you left the transporter?"

"Uh…"

"Thought so," Mystery said before sighing. "Brilliant. Just brilliant! Now what do we do? Send them back?"

"We can't," said Jess. "The transporter's outta juice."

Mystery groaned.

"Yah know… we could always..." Jess nodded towards the audience that had been watching the two girls intently the whole time.

It took a few moments until Mystery finally realized what her friend was suggesting and when she did work it out, her expression showed that she was fully against it.

"Oh, no," She said adamantly. "Absolutely not! Its chaos here as it is with each side trying to kill each other and now your suggesting you bring in… No, no way!"

Jess tried pleading with her friend about whatever it was she planned to do.

"C'mon, K…,"

"Shh-shh!" Mystery hissed. "Jess! I've told you not to use my name in front of the guests!"

"Why? I do."

"You know why and besides, I like nobody knowing my real name." Mystery replied, grinning. "It's very...mysterious."

Jess shook her head. "Geez, you're impossible sometimes. Alright, fine… C'mon, Mystery, just let me bring them in."

"I said no!"

"Dude, don't be mean!" Jess whined. "I mean… what harm could they do? After all they are the good guys…and girl"

Mystery gave her friend an accusing look. "Are you sure? No bad guys?"

Jess nodded and Mystery gave a reluctant sigh. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but, why not?

"Fine," she said. "But, we need a way to tell them apart."

Jess took a moment to think of a solution to their problem, and then- it was as if she had a light bulb moment- it came to her.

"I have an idea!" Jess announced and with that she darted out of the door she had come out of.

Mystery watched her friend's sudden departure and gave another huge sigh.

"That's what worries me."

After her friend's sudden departure, Mystery returned to the front of the cinema. But, it was clear that she was in a world of her own, preoccupied with something that was troubling her. Nia noticed this. It was easy for her to tell if something was wrong, she could practically read each of her brothers like a book.

"What was that all about?" Nia asked her.

"What?" Mystery asked, slightly taken aback before composing herself. "Oh, just a few minor complications…nothing we can't handle…"

But Shredder was having none of it. "I demand to know what is going on!" He raged answer Mystery.

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on! Or… 'helmet' on," She said to Shredder before turning her attention to the rest of the group. "There was a slight complication and we have more guests that we originally planned. We are sorting it out, but…" she then turned to face the good guys, looking more agitated than usual. "You lot in particular have to promise you won't freak out."

"Mystery," Leo began with a cocky smile on his face. "We just faced a 'maze of doom' while working together with these mutant rejects," he said, pointing a thumb towards Dogpound and Fishface. "I think we can handle what you throw at us."

Just then, out of the white door came the 'complications' that Mystery was talking about. The whole theatre, both good and evil, stared in shock. There, standing next to Jess was another _Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Master Splinter_ and _April O'Neil_ , all of whom were looking confused and bewildered at what was going on.

"Then again… maybe not."

* * *

Once again there was a lot of staring going on. The new group of good guys slowly walked forward, at the same time, the group of good guys that had already arrived rose from their seats and walked forward. Nia watched from the sidelines as the two lots of turtles, Splinter and April stood in a line and gave their duplicated the once look over.

Each reaction was very different; the two Leo's said "no way" as they stared at each other, the two Raph's both muttered "Cool!", the two April's look and each other and the one from Nia's world said "Does my hair really look like that?", the two Donnie said "This is not scientifically possible!" and the two Splinter's respectfully bowed at each other.

The funniest reaction however came from the two Mikey's who both had huge broad grins on their face and cried… "Whoa dude! You just like me! BOOYAKASHA!"

The bad guys however, were not so impressed by these new revelations.

"Great, more mutant freaks!" Shredder spat from his side of the cinema screen.

It was at that moment that the other good guys noticed the bad guys on the other side of the room.

"YOU!" The other _Leo_ yelled as he charged straight for the invisible force field that Mystery had installed.

After seeing what had been done to Raph, Nia blocked the path of this other _Leo_ so he wouldn't be thrown head first back the way he came.

"Trust me Leo, you don't want to do that."

 _Leo_ stared at Nia as if she was an alien or something. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Nia, for a solid second, froze where she stood. She stared at this other Leo as though she had never seen him before.

"You… you don't know who I am?" she asked.

 _Leo_ looked at her for a second. "No… Should I?"

Nia couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. These were duplicates of her brothers, the turtles she grew up with. Surely, they must know her! But, as she looked up into this Leo's face, she saw something she thought she'd never see. Her brothers had always looked at her with compassion and love, and always have since the day they meat. But, for the first time ever, she didn't see it. There was no love or familiarity in those dark blue eyes that she knew so well.

"No… I guess not," Nia said as she lowered her arms.

"Here's a question; how do you know us?" asked the newest _Raph_ , who was glaring at Nia very accusingly, something that she was not at all used to seeing in her hot-tempered brother's eyes.

"It's a long story," Nia just said, and she slowly headed back to where her Leo was standing, feeling very bewildered about what was going on.

Meanwhile, Mystery was still curious as to how her friend was going to correct the problem of telling everyone apart from each other.

"So, Jess…" Mystery said leaning closer to her so she could hear over the buzz. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what's this plan of yours to tell them apart."

Jess just smirked at her friend, reached into her pocket and pulled out six white, glowing wristbands.

"I'm not even going to ask where you got them from…but good idea. Mystery said approvingly. "Question is...which lot gets them?"

"How about the ones who know Nia?" Jess suggested. "Seeing as white is her colour we can associate the white wristbands with her and them."

Mystery nodded. "Great idea, let's get started."

The two girl quickly finished dishing out the wristbands to the turtles, Splinter and April who knew Nia so that they could be told apart from their doubles. They had just finished when the other _Donnie_ noticed that something or someone was missing.

"Where's Raph?"

April and Nia pointed to where Raph was. _Donnie_ turned to see Raph messing around with the two Mikeys, who seemed to be getting on with each other pretty well. After going all lovey dovey over April for a moment, _Donnie_ snapped out of it and shook his head at April.

"That's your Raph," Donnie explained, pointing the white wristband Raph was wearing to her. "Where's our _Raph_?"

Suddenly, loud screams of pain and discomfort coming from outside the screen. Soon after, the other _Raph_ appeared looking a bit sizzled. It turns out he had the same idea that Dogpound had had earlier and because of all the chaos that was going on, nobody had mentioned that the doors had been booby trapped.

"Raph!"

The other good guys rushed over to _Raph_. Meanwhile the bad guys started sniggering, and even the good guys themselves tried their hardest not to laugh. Jess turned to her friend with a huge grin on her face.

"You forgot to tell them about the doors, didn't you?"

Mystery gave her friend a death glare. "Funnily enough Jess, I've been so busy trying to sort out this mess that it kind of slipped my mind. And for your information, I haven't forgotten before. Well I did, but I still told them about it so they won't attempt it again."

It was clear that Mystery, as patient as she usually was, was finding the stress of everything to be a little too much to bear.

"Okay what's going on?" Nia asked finally having enough herself. "How come there's two of them and why don't these turtles know who I am?"

Jess and Mystery glanced at each other.

"Do you want to explain or should I?" Jess asked.

"Your mess, you explain," Mystery replied.

Jess nodded and took a brief moment to figure out what she was going to say.

"Well, it's pretty much like a pizza."

Everyone in the room was now staring at her like she had grown two heads. Mystery rolled her eyes and tapped her friend on the shoulder so she turned to face her.

"Jess, how is this like a pizza?" She asked her friend, curiously.

"Okay picture this..." Jess said addressing both her friend and the guests. "Two pizzas... Same bases, same sauce, same cheese, but one has slightly more toppings then the other."

"And speaking of which..."

Mystery pointed towards the back of the room near the good guys entrance.

"Snack bar is at the back, and there's a large pepperoni and sausage pizza with your name on it."

"Aww… And here I thought you didn't care," Jess said, pretending to be flattered before heading off to the back.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Mystery said cooly as her friend headed for the snack bar. "Now that we have that out of the way, maybe we can actually get on and watch this film."

Mystery then noticed everyone was giving her a serious look. They were obviously not impressed with Jess's explanation.

"Okay… I'll say this only once so pay attention," Mystery said getting as fed up as everyone else was. "As I said earlier, there are many dimensions out there and each has similarities and differences and frankly they cause me a whole load of grief."

She then indicated her hand at the newly arrived group of turtles, April and Master Splinter.

"These 6 came from a dimension, a reality where Nia, Vanessa and Angus don't exist, but other than that there are no differences. Everything else is the same; the ooze, the mutations, the training, the Kraang…etcetera etcetera."

"But…"

"No more buts." Mystery declared heading towards her own seat. "For now let's get the show on the road."

Knowing they were not going to get anymore answers out of her, everyone retook their seats. After some more seats were produced for the new arrivals everyone was now waiting for Jess, who still hadn't come back from the snack bar, but after the chaos no one could blame her.

"Hurry up, Jess!" Mystery called to her friend. "Oh, grab me a coke will you?"

"Sure thing!" Jess called back and pretty soon she had joined her friend and was sitting comfortably in her seat with a large pizza box resting on her lap.

"Right!" Jess said cheerfully. "Are there any more questions?"

This time, both the Mikey's arms shot up at the same time and Jess didn't know which one she should pick.

"Yes, erm… Nia's Mikey."

"What's the movie called?" He asked curiously.

"Oh Christ! We forgot to tell you! It's called 'The Interesting…'"

Before Jess could say anything else, Mystery interrupted her.

"Maybe its best we let them find out for themselves," Mystery said impatiently, whilst opening her can of coke. "After all we've wasted enough time as it is."

"Okay," Jess said before giving Mikey an apologetic look. "Sorry Mikey."

"AWWWW!"

"Lights!"

And with that, the lights when out. The large screen in front of everyone lit up, and the movie began to start.


	2. Starting the Prologue

**Hey everyone! Really sorry for the long wait, but chapter 2 is all done now and we hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Starting the Prologue

 _ **The film starts with a very wide shot of New York City, Manhattan. It's night-time, and the sky is filled with dark clouds. The rain is pouring hard, and the sky is thundering, occasionally lightening. The camera slowly pans down towards the city, then the image fades into a close up shot of the city; buildings and cars can be seen everywhere. The camera continued to go forward, until it zooms in on a manhole cover. Then the image pans down into the New York sewers.**_

"STOP!" Raph yelled at the top of his lungs, making everyone- even the bad guys- jump. "SHUT THIS FILM OFF NOW!"

"For goodness sake…Pause!" Mystery shouted. "Lights!"

The lights quickly came back on. Everyone looked around to see the full frustration on Mystery's face, and the annoyance on Jess's.

"What is it now?" asked Mystery.

"Are you two crazy?" Raph snapped.

"Yes!" The two girls answered in unison, not disputing the fact. They were indeed crazy in their own way, especially to try to host a movie night with this lot, which they were currently failing at.

"You're going to give away our location to the Shredder!" Leo yells, joining in with his brother's outburst. "What is wrong with you two?!"

As soon as Leo had spoken (or in this case shouted) Jess turned to her friend, a smug look etched on her face. Mystery didn't even need to listen to Jess speak to know what she meant.

"Okay. I forgot to tell them. Sue me."

"Tell us what?" Nia asked. She was confused as to why these girls didn't seem worried about the fact that they were revealing the location of their home to Shredder and his henchmen, who were sitting only a short distance away from them.

Mystery took another drink of her coke before preparing to answer Nia's question. Mystery was one of those girls who likes things to go according to plan, and for her it definitely wasn't going the way she had planned.

"Look," she said calmly. "I forgot to mention one small detail earlier. When all of this is over and you go home, you won't remember a thing."

Everyone, both the good guys and bad, just stared at her.

"So we'll just be sent home and won't remember any of this happening?" asked _Leo_. "Including us?"

"Exactly!" Jess clarified, quickly coming to her friend's aid. "It will be like waking up from a dream and not remembering what happened in it. Cool? Besides," she added. "We're not showing them _the direct way_ to your lair, they'll only be seeing the inside."

Everyone nodded. Shredder, however, was less pleased upon hearing this information. He had waited ages to find out the location of the turtles lair, and when he arrived her he thought he'd have it handed to him on a silver plate. Now, that opportunity was rapidly taken away from him. He swore he would get his revenge on these two girls if it was the last thing he did. Their demise would have to wait until the right opportunity. For now, he was stuck watching this pathetic film.

Meanwhile, _Leo_ and _Raph_ were considering what they should do about their current situation.

"So fearless leader, what's the plan about getting out of this crazy place?" _Raph_ asked _Leo_ in a hushed voice.

"For now we don't do anything, but stay alert," _Leo_ advised him.

 _Raph_ didn't look convinced. "That's it?"

"Yes," _Leo_ said sternly, turning his attentions to the film again.

Still looking unconvinced, _Raph_ also turned to face the screen and continued to watch the film. He was still convinced that Leo should have taken more action. If only he was the leader and not _Leo._

"Okay, let's try this again, shall we?" Mystery asked, getting herself comfortable again, before yelling, "ACTION!"

 _ **The movie picked up where it left off; inside the sewers. Some water is pouring in through a sewer grate, the only source of light. Then, the sound of footsteps can be heard. Suddenly, a figure runs by the grate, so fast we almost don't see it. Then, another one runs by, and then another one. Then, a fourth figure starts to runs by, but trips and falls in front of the grate. The figure sits up, then, from outside, lightning strikes, illuminating the sewer for a moment. The camera turned to the figure just as the light hit, showing a much smaller, 8 year-old Michelangelo.**_

"It's me!" Mikey shouted excitedly, pointing up at the screen.

At this, everyone, even the bad guys, looked up at the screen with curiosity. This story, whatever it was, started at the turtle's childhood? What all would it show?

 _ **Mikey gasped at the sound, then scrabbles to his feet and runs off to catch up with his brothers.**_

 _ **The camera snaps to an image of the four mutant turtles messing around, walking through the sewers. Raph is in front with Leo close behind, Donnie and Mikey both bringing up the rear.**_

"Dudes, this is mental," _Mikey_ said, his mind blown by all this. "Like, they're us, but- not us."

"We can see that clearly. Thank you, Michelangelo," _Splinter_ said with a small grin.

 **Leo: Guys, this isn't a good idea. What if dad finds out?**

 **Raph: Relax, Leo. We're not doing anything wrong.**

 **Leo: But, we're not allowed to-**

 **Raph: We're not gonna go topside; we're just wanna get a better look.**

"I see that your yearning to go topside has been around for many years, my sons, and not just when you hit you teenage years," Master Splinter commented sternly.

Instinctively, all of his sons sunk lower in their chairs in unison. Nia saw this and smiled to herself.

 **Leo: Well… what if a human sees us?**

 **Raph: We won't get caught if we're careful. Now quit being a baby. Mikey does that enough already.**

 **Mikey: Hey! I heard that!**

 **Donnie: You were supposed to, dude. That's the whole point.**

The turtles, both from Nia's world and the other, rolled their eyes, while their friends and Sensei's all smiled. Even the bad guys had to admit the brotherly bond and interaction between the turtles was both cute and funny.

 **Mikey:** _ **Whips around.**_ **Sh!**

 **Donnie: Don't tell me 'sh!'**

 **Mikey: No, really, shh! I heard something!**

 _ **All the turtles stop talking and turn their heads towards Mikey, who's looking off in the opposite direction, hand cupped by his ear.**_

 **Leo: What is it, Mikey?**

 _ **Mikey doesn't answer, but listens for another moment. Then he gasps, then suddenly darts off down the sewer. His brothers' gap at him before racing off after him.**_

Vanessa leaned forward in hear seat so she could see all the turtles and Nia.

"Does Mikey always take off like that?"

Nia nodded. "Pretty much."

The rest of the turtles nodded in agreement. Even Mikey.

 **Leo: Mikey, stop!**

 **Raph: Wait up!**

 **Donnie: Slow down!**

 _ **They all kept running for a few moments. Then, Mikey skids to a sudden halt. The others aren't ready for it, and his brothers' slam into the back of him and all four fall back and land in a heap on the ground.**_

Everyone in the cinema (except the Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey from both worlds) started laughing.

"Y'all are ridiculous," Angus said, wiping his eyes.

"Oh, give us a break. We were 8-years-old!" Leo said exasperatingly.

"I think you all looked cute," said April _,_ who turned slightly pink as she continued, "Especially you Donnie _."_

Donnie turned scarlet and chuckled nervously. He brothers noticed this and started making kissing noises.

 **Raph: Mikey, what the Shell…!**

 _ **Suddenly all four of them go silent. They can hear something coming from the nearest manhole cover right above them; it sounds like someone is crying.**_

 **Mikey: See! I knew I heard something!**

 _ **The turtles all get up, brushing themselves off. They all look up at the manhole cover, listening to the strange crying sound. Then Leo walks forward and grabs the ladder.**_

 **Leo: You guys stay down here, I'll go check it out.**

 **Raph: (angry) Why do you get to go topside?! You're the one who didn't wanna leave home in the first place!**

 **Leo: I'm just gonna peak through the manhole cover, see what's up there. That's what we came here for anyway, right?**

 _ **Raph huffs irritably, raising his hands in surrender. Leo quickly climbs up the ladder and lifts the lift the manhole cover up just enough so he can see. The camera peeks through the cover through Leo's point of view. You can see through the gap there is a small girl, dressed in yellow pyjamas, crying and clutching at her left leg, clearly in pain. It is pouring of rain outside and the girl looks soaked, and appears to be all alone in the alley.**_

"Wait, that's me!" Nia said suddenly. "Right after..."

Her voice trailed off, and she suddenly felt very nervous, and a bit scared.

"Yeah..." Jess said half anxiously, half excitedly. "We might as well tell you now; this film is mainly about you."

"About me?"

"Yeah man! This movie is called 'The Interesting Life of Lavinia.' That's what I was trying to tell Mikey before I was rudely interrupted," she glared slightly over at Mystery. "By a certain someone…"

"Excuse me for trying to get film finally started before we had another fiasco," Mystery defended.

"You really gonna bring that up now?"

"So what if I did?"

"Well, we might've started sooner if you had remembered to tell everyone about the precautions _you_ set up."

"Well, if you…!"

"Enough!"

The two friends stopped arguing and turned to the one who has ceased their argument. The Splinter from Nia's world had risen from his seat, banged his staff on the ground and raised his voice loudly to gain their attention. This had worked perfectly.

"This was a hard time for my daughter, and I would appreciate it if you two would show some respect, please," Splinter said calmly.

"I agree," the other _Splinter_ said, also rising from his seat to join his twin. "Please, show some respect."

The two girls looked at each other, a guilty look on both of their faces.

"Of course," Mystery said bowing her head respectfully. "Forgive me."

"Me too," Jess said, also bowing her head respectfully. "We're really sorry."

The two Splinters nodded, and then both sat back down in their seats. Both Mystery and Jess glanced over at Nia, but the small smile on her face told them that she had forgiven them.

 **Mikey: What's happening up there, bro?**

 _ **Leo slowly closes the cover and climbs a few steps back down the ladder. He turns his head so that he can get a better view of his brothers to talk to them.**_

 **Leo: It's a girl.**

 **Raph: A girl?**

 **Donnie: A girl is a female child.**

 **Raph: (whips around, annoyed) I know what a girl is, Donnie! But, what is she doing there? And why is she crying?**

 **Donnie: Girls tend to do that when they are upset.**

Everyone started laughing again as they watched the younger Raph's facial expressions, which made him look like he was 2 seconds away from punching Donnie in the face. Donnie quickly swapped seats with _Leo_ just in case Raph got any ideas. The other _Donnie_ had the same idea and moved away from his brother _Raph_ and the other Raph.

 **Leo: It looks like she's hurt her leg.**

 **Donnie: That would explain why she's upset.**

 _ **Leo glances up at the cover, the girls soft crying can still be heard. He looks around, deep in thought.**_

 **Leo: …I'm gonna go calm her down, then maybe we can help her.**

 **Raph: You're seriously going topside? What if Splinter finds out?**

 **Leo: He'll understand Raph.** _ **Suddenly looks worried.**_ **I hope…**

"And indeed, I did understand, Leonardo," Splinter said, with a large smile on his face. "You were very brave to go up to the surface, even if you knew you could be punished for disobeying me. And the results were well worth that risk. I am very proud."

Leo beamed, but Raph was sulking. It was his idea to go check out the surface and yet Leo got credit when he would have got punished for going top side. They wouldn't have even found Nia if he hadn't suggested going out in the first place. Suddenly, his mind went blank at the though. What if he hadn't suggested going out to check the surface? What if Mikey hadn't heard her crying? What if they never found her?

 _ **Leo climbs back up the ladder and lifted the manhole cover, pushing it out of the way. He pokes his head out, and once again spots the girl, who is still crying and clutching her leg.**_

 **Leo: Psst…**

 _ **The girl doesn't hear Leo, and wipes her eyes with her soaked sleeve.**_

 **Leo: Psst!**

 _ **The girl hears Leo this time, and lifts her head, looking down the alley. She sees Leo poking his head out from inside the hole. The camera turned towards Leo, and it shows that only his eyes are visible in the shadows.**_

 **Leo: Hey.**

 **Lavinia:** _ **Sniffs.**_ **Hello…**

 **Leo: Are you okay?**

 **Lavinia No…my leg hurts.**

 _ **There's a moment of silence other than the pounding of the rain, and the subtle sound of thunder in the distance. Then, Leo pushes himself out of the manhole and stood up. He slowly walked towards Nia, stepping into the light. He is noticeably shorter, and wearing a large, blue bandana covering his head. Nia looks at him, clearly surprised, but not afraid.**_

 **Nia: (curiously) Are you a turtle?**

"Are you blind or just stupid?" Dogpound asked Nia in a taunting voice.

"Shut it, dog breath," both Raph's said in a warning voice.

"Whatever."

 **Leo: Yeah. Not a normal one, but yeah.**

 **Lavinia:** _ **Looks him up and down.**_ **That's…pretty neat.**

 **Leo:** _ **Takes a step forward.**_ **You're not…gonna scream?**

 **Nia: No… Why?**

 **Leo: My dad said if people saw me and my brothers that they might be scared of us.** _ **Tilts head.**_ **You're not scared, are you?**

 **Nia:** _ **Shakes head.**_ **N-no… Should I be?**

 **Leo: I don't think so.**

"I'm glad you weren't," Leo whispered to Nia, taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it.

Nia's face flushed red as she him a small smile. As they both turned back to the screen, she caught a glimpse of Raph's face. Although she could have mistaken it, Raph seemed to look irritated. Maybe even… jealous? But, that was silly, right?

 **Leo: My name's Leonardo, but my brothers call me Leo. What's your name?**

 **Nia:** _ **Sniffs and smiles a little.**_ **Lavinia…**

 **Leo:** _ **Smiles.**_ **That's a nice name.** _ **Smile fades.**_ **How did you hurt yourself?**

 **Nia:** _ **Gulps.**_ **I…I made my daddy mad. He…he hurt my leg…**

It was at this moment that the theater went dead silent. Even the bad guys were quiet. Nia sunk lower and lower into her seat, pulling her hood over her head so that her face was covered. Her brother's all looked over at her, sad looks on their faces. The other _turtles_ all stared up at the screen. Had they heard right?

 _ **Neither kids say anything. Nia tries to sit up a little more, but this makes her leg move and she whimpers. Leo walked closer to Nia and kneeled in front of her.**_

 **Leo: Can you move it?**

 **Nia: No… If I do it hurts more…** _ **Nia hangs her head and starts crying a little.**_

Nia just wanted her seat to swallow her up. This was so embarrassing.

 **Leo: Wait here.**

 _ **Leo stands up and walks over to the manhole. He then bends over and brings his hands to cup his mouth before calling his brothers.**_

 **Leo: Guys! It's okay! Come on up!**

 _ **Leo stands back and a second later his brothers all jump out of the hole and land next to him. Nia gasps at the sight of them, each wearing a bandana like Leo, but with their signature color.**_

 **Leo: These are my brothers.**

 **Nia:** _ **Waves.**_ **Hi…**

 **Mikey: (cheerfully) Hi!**

 _ **Donnie waves at Nia, but Raph just glares at his older brother.**_

 **Raph: (gruffly) She didn't freak out, huh?**

 **Leo: You didn't hear her scream, did you?** _ **Turns to Donnie.**_ **Her leg's really hurting, Don. Think you can check it?**

 _ **Donnie slowly walks over and knees down in front of Nia. He lifts one of his hands and gently presses it onto her left leg**_ **.** _ **She whimpers in response to the gentle pressure on her leg.**_

 **Nia: Ow…**

 **Donnie: Yeah, it's pretty damaged. She won't be able to walk for a while. Not without help.**

 _ **All four turtles looked at each other, not saying anything.**_

 **Raph:** _ **Sighs.**_ **We're takin' her with us, aren't we?**

 **Leo: We don't have a choice. We can't just leave her here.**

 **Mikey: Dudes, what's dad gonna think?**

 **Leo: I'll go and tell him about this, you guys get Lavinia out of here.** _ **Walks over to Nia.**_ **I'm going to go ahead and tell our dad about you, and my brothers are going to help bring you to our lair. I'll see you there, okay?**

 _ **Nia nods. Leo smiles before he turns, runs back and jumps down the manhole.**_

 **Donnie: Raph, come help me.**

 _ **Raph makes a gruff sound before walking over next to Donnie. They both get on either side of Nia and placed her arms around their shoulders; Donnie on her right and Raph on her left.**_

 **Donnie: We're gonna help you up, okay?** _ **Nia nods.**_ **Okay. Raph, lift her up on my count. One…two…three.**

 _ **In one swift movement they both lift Nia off the ground. She is now standing on her right foot, while still being supported by Raph and Donnie.**_

 **Raph: Yah okay, short stuff?**

At this, Nia snorted, and Raph chuckled. That was his nickname for her, until she actually grew that is. Now she was the same height as him.

 _ **Nia nods and they slowly started led her over to the manhole, Nia hopping on her good leg as the two turtles continue supporting her.**_

 **Donnie: Mikey, get down there so you can help get Lavinia down.**

 _ **Mikey nods and jumps down the manhole. Nia leans over slightly and you can see that Mikey is holding onto the ladder, only halfway down. The boys help set Nia down on the ground so she can slide in through the hole. Nia holds onto the ladder and uses her right foot to step down slowly until she is right above Mikey. She looked down at him, and he smiles as he reaches up for her.**_

 **Mikey: C'mon, little dudette! I gotcha!**

 _ **Nia smiles down at him and eases her way down a little so she is close enough to reach him. Mikey wraps his arm around her and she clutches onto him tightly. Suddenly, Mikey lets go of the ladder and jumps down to the sewer floor. Nia yelps, but calms down when they both hit the ground safely.**_

 **Mikey: Chill, dudette. I won't let yah get hurt.**

Nia couldn't help but grin. Mikey had always called her 'dudette', even when they were kids. Sure, other teens say it too, but it always felt special to her whenever Mikey said it.

 **Nia:** _ **Grins.**_ **Thanks…Mikey, right?**

 **Mikey: Heck yeah!** _ **He puts her left arm over his shoulder and raises his head.**_ **C'mon, dudes! Let's go!**

 _ **Raph and Donnie both soon climb down the ladder and join Mikey and Nia on the ground. Donnie puts Nia's right arm over his shoulders and they all start to head through the sewers, Raph leading the way.**_

"This cannot be scientifically possible," _Donnie_ mentioned to _April,_ who now sat next to him since he switched seats.

"No offence _Donnie_ , but talking mutant turtles are not to suppose to be scientifically possible either," she reminded him with a sweet smile on her face.

 _Donnie's_ face saddened. He hated being reminded that he and his brothers were never supposed to exist in their world or that he was never supposed to love a human. Just then he felt a warm and smooth hand gently take his and squeezed it lightly.

"That doesn't mean it's a bad thing," _April_ reassured him. "It means that you guys are special."

 _Donnie_ turned scarlet and giggle nervously again. Mystery and Jess both saw this romantic bonding moment and both grinned at each other.

"Bet yah 20 bucks they'll be making out by the end of this," Jess said, eagerly.

"I'm sure they will," Mystery agreed. "But, sadly, they won't remember any of this."

"Well, we could always…"

Jess leaned over and whispered something in Mystery's ear. When she backed away, Mystery looked like she was thinking hard about what Jess had suggested. She looked like she both agreed and disagreed with her friend's whispered suggestion and was fighting a battle in her head about if she should go with it or not.

"Perhaps, but I need to think about it," Mystery said finally, still unsure.

"Fair enough," Jess said, grinning, and the two returned to watching the film.

 _ **The scene cuts to a wide shot of inside the turtle liar; a clearly abandoned subway station, refurbished to look like a home.**_

 _ **Leo is standing in the middle of the room inside the pit, talking with Master Splinter, who has his back to the screen.**_

 **Leo: I know we weren't supposed to be near the surface, dad, but... we just wanted to get a closer look. And that's when we found Lavinia. She's hurt real bad.  
**

 **Splinter: How bad are her injuries?**

 **Leo: We think her legs broken, she couldn't move it.**

 **Splinter: How did she get hurt?**

 **Leo: She said something about being in a fight with her dad, and that he hurt her. That can't be right, can it? Dads don't hurt kids, do they?**

 _ **Splinter doesn't answer, but has a firm look on his face. The camera pans over, and we see the turtles and Nia entering the lair. Leo spots them, then reaches up and tugs on his father's sleeve.**_

 **Leo: Dad, she's here.**

 _ **Splinter turns around and Nia gives a silent gasp. Splinter stares at Nia for a moment, eyes wide before finally speaking.**_

 **Splinter: My sons, bring her to the couch, now.**

 _ **Don and Mikey quickly bring Nia over to the large couch inside the pit. They then slowly and gently set her down on the cushions. Splinter walks over in front of the couch and kneels down in front of Nia, wraps her arms around herself, looking nervous.**_

 **Splinter: Do not fear, little one, I assure you, neither me or my sons intend on harming you. Leonardo tells me your name is Lavinia, is that right?**

 **Nia:** _ **Nods.**_ **Y-yes.**

 **Splinter:** _ **Smiles.**_ **Lavinia- a lovely name for a lovely girl. My name is Splinter. I promise you child, you are in safe hands.**

 _ **Nia nods. Splinter then looks down and slowly grabs Nia's foot and gently lifts it up. Nia and the turtles watch as Splinter runs one of his hands across her calf while examining it closely. At one point he gives it a gentle squeeze, causing Nia to wince.**_

 **Splinter: Hmm… It's not completely broken, but her bone has been pulled out of place.** _ **Turns towards Leo and Raph.**_ **Leonardo, I need you to get the first aid kit. Raphael, get an icepack.**

 _ **Both nod and leave to retrieve the items. Splinter the looks at Donnie and Mikey and nods at them.**_

 **Splinter: You two, come.** _ **Mikey and Donnie both come over and stand on either side of Splinter.**_ **Donatello, I need you to brace Lavinia's leg. Here, like this…** _ **Splinter helps Donnie position his hands so that he's bracing Nia's leg.**_ **Michelangelo, sit next to her, please.**

 _ **Mikey nods before walking over to the couch and sitting next to Nia.**_

 **Splinter: Lavinia, listen closely. You are going to have to stay perfectly still for a moment, okay? I am going to have to pop your leg back into place. It will hurt for a moment, but do not worry. My son, Michelangelo, is going to hold your hand and never let go. Alright?**

 _ **Nia nods, but her lip starts trembling slightly. Mikey notices this and looks at her sadly. Then, his eyes trail down her figure, and the camera turns and pans down her arm. The screen shows a dark bruise in the shape of a hand on her upper arm, and what looks like a carpet burn on her wrist.**_

Nia's turtles and friends looked up at the screen in horror. April, Angus and Vanessa had never seen their friend look so injured, and the boys had to fight the urge to move even closer to their sister, though they wouldn't have cared.

The other _turtles_ gaped up at the screen. They might not know this girl- Nia, they called her- nor did they fully understand what was going on, but the fact that this had happened to such an obviously sweet girl was unbelievable.

No matter how evil the bad guys might be, even they were shocked by what they saw. None of them could ever have guessed that the turtles' sweet, sarcastic kunoichi was once a victim of child abuse.

 _ **The camera turns back to Mikey's face, which is both sad and confused. Then, he reaches over and grabs her hand. Nia blinks and turns to look down at her hand, then looks up at Mikey, who is giving her a small encouraging smile.**_

 **Nia: Mikey, I'm scared. I don't like pain…**

 **Mikey: Me neither, but don't worry, dudette! You'll be better in no time! Besides, dad says I won't let go, and I won't.**

 _ **Mikey smiled brightly at Nia, and she smiles back at him. After a few moments, both Leo and Raph return; Leo holding a large black bag, and Raph holding a blue icepack. Splinter looks at them before looking back at Nia.**_

 **Splinter: Alright…** _ **He grabs Nia's leg with both of his hands.**_ **Ready? One…two…three!**

Pop!

At once, the whole audience jumped. The loud popping sound hadn't come from the film, it had come from inside the theater.

"Pause!" Jess shouted. "Lights! What was that?"

Everyone started looking around and soon found that the two Mikey's had been chewing bubblegum and blowing bubbles. Apparently, one bubble had burst loudly all over their faces. They both had sheepish grins on their faces and nearly everyone looked like they wanted to throttle them, except for Nia and Vanessa, who only looked a bit annoyed.

"Okay, who's the genius who gave the Mikey's bubblegum?" Jess ask, relaxing once more.

Mystery shrugged her shoulders. "Must have had some with him when we kidnapped them."

"We didn't _kidnap_ them," Jess insisted. "We just took them from their homes without permission."

Mystery frowned. "Yeah Jess, where I come from, that's kidnapping."

"Get on with it already!" Raph cried impatiently from the audience. He was already angry having to revisit this painful memory, and he wanted to get it over with.

"Sorry," said Mystery. "Lights! Resume!"

 **Nia: Ow!**

 _ **Nia Starts squeezing Mikey's hand really hard and he makes an uncomfortable noise, but he doesn't let go of her hand and squeezes back. Nia squeezes her eyes shut, and a single tear falls down her cheek.**_

 **Splinter: It's alright, little one.** _ **Gently pats Nia's knee.**_ **The worst is over now. Everything is fine.**

 _ **Nia takes several long breaths, calming herself down. She glances down at Mikey's hand, and sees she is still holding it very tightly. She quickly releases her grip, but Mikey continues to hold on.**_

 **Nia: S-sorry, Mikey. Did I hurt you?**

 **Mikey:** _ **Shakes his head.**_ **Nah, I'm fine, Nia.**

 **Nia: What?**

 **Mikey: Oh, I called you 'Nia', it's short for Lavinia. I kinda like using nicknames for people, and I like naming things, too. Is it… is it cool that I call you that?**

 **Nia:** _ **Smiles and nods.**_ **Sure, Mikey.**

 **Mikey: Awesome!**

 _ **Nia giggles. Splinter takes the black bag from Leo, opens it up, reaches inside and takings out a roll of white bandages and some tape and setting them down on the floor. Raph hands him the ice pack. Splinter then gently picks up Nia's leg and helps her turn so she could lie across the couch. He then places the icepack on Nia's leg.**_

 **Splinter: You're very lucky it was only pulled out of place, all you need now is to bind it and give it rest.**

 _ **Nia nodded. The icepack was kept on her leg for a few minutes until the swelling on her leg finally went down. Splinter sets down the pack and picks up the bandages, unrolling a large amount.**_

 **Splinter: Donatello, I need you to lift her leg up, please.**

 _ **Donnie quickly walks over to the other end of the couch and lifts Nia's leg up gently. Splinter then leans in close and began wrapping the bandages around her leg.**_

 **Splinter: My son, Leo, has told me of how he came to find you, and claims to have been told how you got hurt.** _ **Looks down at Nia.**_ **Child…is it true? …Did your father really do this to you?"**

 **Nia: (gulps) D-daddy came home late. He told me to leave so he could watch his TV. But…the TV was broken. I didn't do it, but he thought I did it. And he…he did awful things. He hurt my leg…**

By now, all of Nia's friends had turned to look at her, but they couldn't see her face, seeing as how her face was nearly completely covered by her hood.

"You were abused as a child?" Angus asked, his voice flat.

"Hon, why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Vanessa.

Nia peeked her head out of the small hole in her hood to look at her friends. The turtles from both worlds were looking at her too, wondering the same thing. Nia sighed, then slowly pulled her hood off.

"It's just… not something I like to talk about."

"Girl, of course it isn't," said Vanessa soothingly. "But, we're your friends, you can tell us anything."

"Don't you trust us?" asked Angus.

"Of course I trust you," Nia said quickly. "I just… I wasn't ready to come clean about it, that's all."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Fishface spoke up, making them turn to him. "It dishonest to keep things secret from your boyfriend, pretty girl."

Nia glared at him. It was bad enough she was having to relive this moment, now she was being mocked by Fishface about it? Nia opened her mouth to retort, but before she could say anything, the Raph from her world sprang to his feet, rage in his eyes.

"He's not her boyfriend!" he yelled, surprising everyone, even the other _Raph._

"Calm down, boy," Fishface said, raising his hands. "I was only teasing."

But Raph caught the small smirk on his face, and steam blew out from his ears. It was the same smirk he had when they had their argument in Baxter's Maze of Doom, when Fishface had guessed that Raph…

"Raphael," Splinter said calmly. "Sit down. Remain calm, my son."

Raph glared at Fishface for a few more seconds before turning and sitting back down in his chair. It was at that moment that everyone heard a soft sound; giggling. They all turned and saw Jess and Mystery sitting next to each other, coversing and giggling in low voices.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Jess, smirking.

"Why do I get the feeling we shouldn't believe you?" _Donnie_ asked.

"Because you probably shouldn't."

"I so can't wait to see the Maze of Doom." Mystery said excitedly.

"Why?" asked April.

"Because that's when-"

"Shh!" Jess hissed. "Those are some deep spoilers, man!"

"Okay, sheesh…"

 _ **Splinter continues to wrap the bandage around Nia's leg, then cuts it from the roll with a pair of tiny scissors. He takes out some tape and ties it around the bandage to keep it in place. He finally picks the icepack back up and put it back on her leg.**_

 **Splinter: Is that all? Nothing else?**

 _ **Nia lowers her head and fiddles with her hands, looking nervous.**_

 **Nia: N-no… I didn't break the TV, but I think I did something to make him mad. That's why he hurt me, right? He wouldn't hurt me for no reason, right?**

 _ **Splinter does not reply, but sits silently, staring at Nia.**_

 **Leo: Dad?**

 _ **Splinter doesn't reply and just sits kneeling in front of Nia with his hands on his knees for what feel like several minutes to Nia and the turtles.**_

 **Splinter:** _ **Sighs.**_ **You poor child…** _ **Looks at the turtles.**_ **My sons, go find a spare blanket and pillow for Lavinia. She will be needing it.**

 **Mikey: I'll get them!** _ **Mikey runs off.**_

 **Splinter: Donatello, go fetch a bowl of water and a rag. Lavinia needs to be cleaned.**

 **Donnie: Okay.**

 **Donnie then also leaves and Splinter turns his head back to Nia.**

 **Splinter: Lavinia, you are going to be staying here with us for the night.** _ **Gently raises his hand and pushes hair from Nia's face.**_ **Maybe longer than that, will that be alright with you?**

 _ **Nia nods without hesitation. Donnie comes back with a large bowl of water and a small rag on his arm. He kneels down and set the bowl down by Splinter.**_

 **Splinter: Thank you, my son.**

 _ **Splinter takes the rag from Donnie and soaks it in the water. He brings the cloth back up and rings the excess water out. At that moment, Nia lowers her head down low, looking embarrassed.**_

 **Splinter: Lavinia, please look up.**

 **Nia hesitates for a moment, then slowly lifts up her head.**

 _ **Splinter smiles at Nia and lifts up her chin up a little more before starting to clean her face. He scrubs her forehead, then her cheeks, getting all the dirt off. The camera stays locked onto Nia's face, and the screen slowly fades into an image of Nia's face, now cleaned and dried off. We see Splinter wrap a large towel around Nia's shoulders before finally getting to his feet.**_

Shredder folded his arms across his chest and I glared at the screen. He couldn't believe that Hamato Yoshi could be foolish enough to so eagerly take in a little girl. And not just anyone's little girl- _her_ little girl. But, Hamato obviously didn't know this. Or did he? The look on his face when he first saw the girl did suggest it, but it was gone too quickly.

"Your compassion is sickening," he said darkly.

Both Splinter's turned to glare at Shredder, but neither responded.

"Well, I'm guessing you're not gonna be winning a Father of the Year award anytime soon, Shred-head," said Jess irritably.

Mystery stared up at her, stunned. But, all the turtles, Nia, and their friends all laughed. Even Dogpound and Fishface had to cover their mouths to keep their silence. Karai, however, wasn't too pleased.

"Speak like that again and I'll make you regret those words," she threatened.

"Yeah, and that's exactly why we're both staying this side of the force field," said Mystery.

Jess looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "First of all, I don't need to stay behind the force field. I'll just use my wand if I need to," she said. "And second, please don't tell me you went ahead and stole that Kraang force field."

Mystery didn't respond, but instead she picked up her empty coke can and threw it at the invisible force field. The can bounced off it back towards Mystery who caught in her right hand.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Wow. And you say I'm reckless."

Mystery whipped around, can still in her hand. "Well, I had to do something when you went gallivanting off with the transporter. Now, should we watch the film or are we gonna argue for the next hour?"

Jess rolled her eyes and she looked back at the screen.

 **Splinter: It is late, my sons, time for sleep. Off to bed now.**

 _ **The four turtles hesitate for a moment, giving Nia a concerned look. A second later they all nod and bow to their master.**_

 **All: Goodnight, Sensei.**

 _ **They start to head towards their bedrooms, all waving at Nia as they go, except Raph, who merely nods**_ **.**

 **Leo: Goodnight**

 **Donnie: Goodnight**

 **Raph: Goodnight**

 _ **Mikey takes a few steps forward when he pauses. He turns around and has a huge, adorable smile on his face. He then rapidly starts sprinting back over to the couch and wraps his arms around Nia, squeezing her gently to his chest. Nia looks both shocked and amazed at being hugged.**_

 **Mikey: Goodnight, Nia! See yah tomorrow!**

"Aw, that's so cute!" Vanessa said, her eyes shining.

Mikey rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks going pink as he grinned at Vanessa.

"What can I say?" he said. "I'm a hugger."

Vanessa giggled. "That's cool. I love hugs."

Mikey's cheeks got even pinker at this statement. The other _Mikey_ couldn't help but stare at his clone. What as with him and that Vanessa girl? But, as he looked over at her, he couldn't help but notice that she was pretty cute.

 _ **Without another word, Mikey gives her another big smile before turning on his heels and sprinting off to his room. Nia's eyes are fixed on Mikey as he leaves, and she is frozen with shock. Splinter chuckles.**_

 **Splinter: Forgive him, Lavinia, Michelangelo can be a bit overexcited sometimes. He has a very kind heart, but sometimes he just doesn't understand the meaning of personal space.** _ **He turns to face Nia, but after seeing the confused look on her face his grin fades.**_ **What is wrong, Lavinia? Is it wrong that my son wants to be friendly?**

 **Nia: Oh, no… It's just… that's never happened before.**

 **Splinter: What? No one has ever been friendly towards you?**

 **Nia: It's…not just that.**

 **Splinter: Then what is it, child?**

 **Nia:** _ **Sighs.**_ **I've… I've never been hugged before…**

"Ooh…!" Vanessa said, sadness in her voice. "Oh, honey…"

Her words pretty much spoke for everyone in the theater. However, any bad guy who looked like they were feeling sorry for Nia soon got a death stare from the Shredder.

 _ **Splinter inhaled sharply, a shocked look on his face, eyes wide. Nia looks up at him, confused.**_

 _ **After a few moments Splinter picks up the blanket and walks back over to the end of the couch. He lays the pillow on the end and pats it. Nia slowly lies down on her back until her head hits the pillow, and then looks up at Splinter.**_

 **Splinter: Well, I am sure Michelangelo would be honored to know that he was your first hug, you can tell him tomorrow, if you like.**

 _ **Splinter unfolded the large blanket above Nia and brings it over her so it falls gently onto her small frame. Nia grabs onto the blanket and curls up in, careful not to hurt her leg. When settled she sighs with comfort. Splinter then places his hand onto her head and begins rubbing it.**_

 **Splinter: (gently) Sleep now, child. You've had a very long night. You must rest now.**

 _ **Without hesitation Nia closes her eyes and soon falls asleep, Splinter's hand still rubs her head, ruffling her hair. We can see something beneath her bangs, and Splinter moves them, exposing a small, dark bruise on the corner of her forehead. Splinter stares at it for a moment before sighing and turning around, leaving Nia to sleep. Before entering the dojo, he turns back one last time to look at Nia, who is sleeping soundly. He gives a heavy sigh.**_

 **Splinter: Poor child…**

 _ **He then turns away and enters the dojo, closing the door behind him.**_

"Well, what did you guys think?" Jess asked, keen for feedback.

"Well, that was nice," Leo admitted. "But, now that that's over we'd better be getting home."

At this, Mystery and Jess both turned to stare at him.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Jess.

"This is only part 1 of the five-part prologue," said Mystery. "Then, we have over 28 separate episodes on top of that."

"You're kidding," said _Raph._

"Surprise surprise, we're not," said Jess.

"So, if I were you I'd make myself comfortable," Mystery told them all, relaxing in her seat. "We are all gonna be here for some time."

Both groups from each world looked at each other, considering their options. They didn't really have any. But, instead of being annoyed, they could actually try to enjoy this. After all, how many people get to experience something like this?

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Nia. "Let's get this movie rolling."

"That's the spirit!" said Jess, falling back down into her seat. "Let's do this! ACTION!"


	3. A Glance at the Past

**Thank you all for being so patient. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Glance at the Past

With Nia's approval and everyone deciding to stay put to watch the movie (not that they had much choice), the next part of the prologue began to start up. Everyone had made themselves comfortable in their seats again and were all waiting for the next part to show on the screen. Mystery was watching the screen intensely, hoping that everything was working properly. Then, she felt Jess poking her in the shoulder, and she turned to face her friend.

"Yes, Jess?"

"I've just noticed something."

"What? That this movie marathon thing was actually a bad idea?" Mystery asked while a grin appeared on her face.

Jess just rolled her eyes. She had been hearing her friend's complaints about this from the start, but she was just going to ignore them, as usual.

"Very funny, but no. Haven't you noticed how quiet Stockman's been?"

Curious, Mystery looked over at the villain's side of the cinema to find that Jess was right. Baxter had chosen to seat himself on the end of the aisle in case he had to make a break for freedom. None of his fellow bad guys were paying much attention to him, but he still looked highly nervous and uneasy.

"Oh, yeah," Mystery agreed. "If you think he's quiet now, wait till Baxter's Gambit comes on."

Jess nodded. "You know what, buddy?" she said. "I think we should liven him up a bit, what do yah think?"

"Actually, on this rarest of occasion, I totally agree with you, Jess. And I have the perfect way to do it."

"I'm listening."

Mystery winked and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Hey Boxer Soapbox!"

Suddenly, Baxter Stockman jumped out of his seat and angrily glared at Mystery.

"It's Baxter Stockman!"

The sudden outburst of Stockman caused a roar of laughed from both sides. All except Shredder, who didn't find this outburst funny, and Karai, who was trying her best to keep emotionless, but Mystery could've sworn she saw a small smile on her face.

"Nicely done," Jess commended.

"Thank you and just in time too. Look, part two is now underway."

"Awesome!"

 _ **Part two of the prologue starts with a wide shot of the turtles abandoned subway lair. The camera then shows a close up of Nia, still fast asleep on the couch, curled up underneath the thick blanket.**_

"Aw, you look so cute when you're sleeping," Mikey said sweetly.

Nia chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "Thanks Mikey."

"That didn't sound creepy or anything," _Donnie_ muttered to _April,_ who started giggling.

 _ **Nia opens then her eyes, blinks a few times before shifting around under the blanket. Slowly, she sits up and pushes the blanket off her, but shiver as she realizes how cold the lair is.**_

 **Splinter: Good morning.**

 _ **Nia gasps and whips her head around to see Splinter standing there behind her, arms folded behind him.**_

The audience laughs as they watch young Nia's surprised expression.

"He seriously needs a cow bell on him or something," Raph whispered, before suddenly yelping, "Ow!"

After hearing Raph in pain, Nia turned sharply towards Raph. Splinter had managed to reach Raph with his staff and had jabbed him hard in the shoulder.

"You just need to sharpen your senses, Raphael."

Raph rubbed his shoulder as he muttered, "Still wouldn't hurt to have one."

Splinter gave him a stern look before jabbing his shoulder again, and Raph yelped. Nia rolled her eyes, laughing at the hothead.

"You so asked for that, dude," she said.

"Shut it, you," Raph said trying to be stern, but still smiling as he said it.

 **Splinter: I see you are awake, Lavinia. Did you sleep well?**

 **Nia:** _ **nods.**_ **Yes, very well.**

 **Mikey: (Yelling from behind the kitchen curtain) I think I got it, Sensei!**

 **Nia: Um, what's Mikey doing?**

 **Splinter: He insisted on making breakfast this morning.** _ **Turns his head slightly.**_ **Be careful with the stove, Michelangelo.**

 **Mikey: I will!**

"You can cook, too?" Vanessa said, sounding highly impressed. "Wow, you've got a lot of talents, huh?"

Mikey blushed at Vanessa's praise, but quickly adopted a look of confidence.

"Heh, thanks," he said smoothly. "But, I'm sure you're pretty good too, you're probably better than I am."

Vanessa giggled, her own cheeks going slightly pink. Then, Raph groaned irritably.

"Can you stop flirting with her for two seconds?" he said harshly.

Immediately, Mikey's calm attitude had disappeared. His grin fell and was replaced with a look of horror.

"Wh-what?! I'm not flirting!" he stammered. "Wh-who's flirting? Me? I d-don't flirt! I-I don't even know what f-flirting is!"

Everyone in the good area had started laughing at Mikey's stuttered excuses. Vanessa was staring at Mikey, looking surprised and a little embarrassed, but was still smiling at him. The other _Mikey_ stared at his clone as he laughed. He, himself, had never acted so nervous, especially over a girl. To be fair, the only girl he and his bros ever knew was _April_ , but that wasn't the case for the clones next to them.

On the opposite end in the villain section, the bad guys weren't laughing, but they were highly amused by the youngest turtle's silly demeanor, especially since he was normally so confident. Karai had to cover her mouth to keep the Shredder from hearing her giggle.

 **Splinter:** _ **Turns back to Nia**_ **. How are you feeling, Lavinia?**

 **Nia: Much better, that was the best sleep I've ever had.**

 **Splinter: I'm happy to hear that. How's your leg?**

 _ **The camera pans down at Nia's bandaged left leg. The camera then zooms back so the audience can see Nia trying to lifting it up, but she quickly winces and grabs her leg tightly.**_

 **Nia: Still hurts…**

 **Splinter: I thought so. It'll be a while before you are able to walk on your own again. Which is why I have this.** _ **Splinter reveals his hands to show he is holding a crutch. He then walks over to the couch, kneels in front of Nia and holds his hand out to her.**_ **Come, child. There's no better time to start getting stronger than right now.**

 _ **Nia nods. It takes her a moment to get both of her legs over the couch without her hurting her bad leg. Splinter handed her the crutch and helped place it under her left arm. He then takes hold of her hand and slowly helps her up. Splinter keeps a hold of her hand but Nia quickly removes it.**_

 **Nia: I think I can go by myself.**

 _ **Splinter looks taken aback, but allows Nia to try walking on her own. Nia tries to take a step forward on her own, but her good leg starts to wobble. She loses her balance and starts to fall, but Splinter quickly manages to catch her in his arms. He then gently helped her back up and helps her to regain her balance.**_

 **Nia: S-sorry.**

 **Splinter: Healing takes time, child. You will need some help moving around until your leg is healed.**

 **Nia:** _ **Hangs her head and her face starts to flush.**_ **I just… don't wanna be any trouble…**

Nia hated watching the time her leg was broken. She hated looking weak, especially in front of her brothers and her Sensei. She hated being vulnerable and she especially hated needing to rely on other people for help. It wasn't that she disliked help; she just didn't want to annoy or make anyone angry by helping her. She supposed that it was because of all the crap she got from her old dad whenever she had a problem and asked for help.

 _ **Splinter touches the back of Nia's head and she I looks up and see that he has a kind smile on his face.**_

 **Splinter:** _ **offers his other hand to Lavinia.**_ **You are not a burden in any way, Lavinia and there is no shame in accepting help when it is needed. And I can tell you've needed help for a long time.**

Splinter glanced over at his daughter. He knew how much she hated to feel like a burden, she still tried to do things on her own. But, as she got older, whenever she did need help, she wouldn't be ashamed of it like she was as a child. Nia also glanced over at Splinter, and when she saw he was looking at her she gave him a warm smile. He returned it before they both turned their attentions back towards the screen.

 _ **Nia nods and grasps Splinter's hand. He helps her walk towards the kitchen.**_

 _ **The scene shifts to Mikey standing in front of the stove, butter sizzling in a hot frying pan. Splinter and Nia enter through the curtain that leads into the kitchen. Splinter helps Nia into one of the stool chairs and heads off to the fridge just as Mikey turns around and notices her.**_

 **Mikey: Hey, Nia!**

 **Nia: Morning, Mikey. What're you doing?**

Dogpound growled. "You really are stupid."

"Dogpound," Jess said in a low voice. "If you keep calling Nia blind or stupid just because she asks a simple damn question, I'm gonna march over there and-"

"You can't," Mystery interrupted. "Force field, remember?"

"Then, I'll apparate!"

"You will not!" Mystery said firmly. "You are gonna stay in your seat and-"

But Jess stood up, a look of defiance on her face, turned on her heel, and disappeared. Everyone in the audience gasped, staring all around, wondering where she had gone.

"What the hell?" said Nia, looking around.

"Where'd she go?" asked _Leo._

Even the bad guys were looking around for the missing girl. Then, Mystery saw her suddenly reappear behind Dogpound. She jumped up as high as she could go and slapped the back of the mutant dog's head. He yelled angrily, swinging his arms around to grab her, but she had already disappeared. A second later she reappeared next to Mystery, who was looking very irritable.

"You shouldn't have done that," she spat.

"Why?" asked Jess, who was smirking. "Still peeved that I can and you can't?"

"What was that?" gasped Donnie, staring at the two girls.

They both looked up into the audience and saw they were all staring at them.

"That, my friends, is what we call apparating," said Jess.

"What's apparating?" Nia, April and the other _April_ asked at the same time.

"It's a bit like teleporting." Mystery explained. "Jess apparates all the time, but I don't."

"Why not?" asked Leo.

Mystery sighed. "Apparaition is like swimming; some can do it, some can't. Besides, you need to pass a test and get a license in order to appearate legally, and I haven't taken it yet."

"It's kinda like getting a driver's license," said Jess. "But even then, most witches and wizards prefer to travel by broomstick. Slower, but safer."

"Is… is apparating unsafe?" Nia asked.

"It can be," Vanessa piped up. "Sometimes if you're not careful, you can end up splinching yourself."

Everyone in the audience stared at her in confusion. But, Jess and Mystery were smiling at her.

"A fellow Potterhead, eh?" said Mystery.

Vanessa nodded. "It's my favorite series ever! I've read all the books at least 5 times."

"What's splinching?" _Leo_ asked.

"It's when you apparate, but bits of your body get left behind," said Jess, and she and Mystery both shuddered. "Nasty stuff, pretty painful. Even full grown wizards who do it all the time can get splinched sometimes."

"What's your favorite book?" Mystery asked Vanessa. "Mine and Jess's are the 3rd and 4th book."

"Mine are the 2nd and 5th," Vanessa said enthusiastically

"Nice," said Mystery. "Anyway, enough of that; In the meantime, can we please watch the film without any name calling, threats or physical violence?"

"I've already smacked him, so I'm good," said Jess, then she added, "But… maybe I could do it just one more time?"

"No, Jess."

"Can I at least turn him into a ferret?"

Mystery paused for a moment. "Maybe later on, if you're really lucky."

 **Mikey: Making breakfast! Master Splinter says it's okay for me to use the stove by myself now! I've been practicing for months, and now I can make breakfast by myself.** _ **He claps his hands together.**_ **So, what do you want?**

 **Nia:** _ **Blinks.**_ **Wh-what?**

 **Mikey: Yeah, what do you wanna eat? You name it, and I'll make it.**

 **Splinter:** _ **Carrying a jug of orange juice in his hand.**_ **Don't be over confident in the kitchen, my son. It could cloud your judgment, and you could get burned.**

 **Mikye: Yes, Sensei.** _ **Whispers to Nia.**_ **Seriously though, whatcha want? I can already make a lot of things, just name one.**

 **Nia:** _ **Bites down on her bottom lip and starts fiddling with her fingers.**_ **I don't really eat breakfast. I'm not sure what to choose…**

"What did you mean by that?" Vanessa asked cautiously.

"Oh…" Nia started fiddling with the strings of her hoodie. "Um… I never really… ate a lot back then. I was lucky if I was able to eat breakfast. I wasn't use to a lot, so I wasn't really sure what to have, yah know?"

Vanessa blinked, a hand going over her heart. Angus sighed, leaning his head in his hands. Nia glanced away from them, feeling her ears growing hot.

 **Mikey: Say no more!**

 _ **Mikey starts running excitedly around the table. He circles the table about three times before skidding to a halt in front of the refrigerator, opening it and starts rummaging through it.**_

"Seriously, where do yah get that energy from?" asked Angus.

"We've been asking that question for years," said Donnie. "I must've run millions of tests and I still can't find an answer to why Mikey is 'Mikey.'"

"Same here," said the other _Donnie._

 _ **Splinter fills up six medium cups of juice, after filling the last one he picks up the glass and walks over to the table. He then places the cup down in front of Nia, who blinks in surprise. She looks up at Splinter, who is smiling at her.**_

 **Nia: Thank you.**

 **Splinter:** _ **Nods.**_ **You're welcome.**

 _ **Nia looks down at the cup for a moment before slowly reaching out and grabbing it. She brings it to her lips, and after a sip she blinks in surprise, then starts gulping the juice down. After a moment she puts the now empty glass down and licks her lips, a small smile grows on her face.**_

"You act like you've never had juice before," said _Leo._

"That's because at the time, I hadn't," said Nia. "That was the first time I had anything besides water."

"Oh."

 _Leo_ suddenly felt bad for opening his mouth and turned away, looking embarrassed. Nia leaned over to look at him.

"Hey, it's cool," she said. "No hard feelings."

 _Leo_ turned to look at her, and to his surprise she was smiling at him. It was strange, he thought, she was smiling at him as though she completely understood him. While he himself didn't know her, she knew his doopleganger, and knew him very well by the looks of things. He felt himself smile back at her before they both turned back towards the film.

 _ **She turns her gaze towards Mikey, who was busy over at the stove. Mikey takes four eggs in his hands and breaks them over the pan. The camera shows the yellow yokes plop onto the black surface and start sizzling.**_

 **Mikey: Now, how should I make these eggs…?** _ **Snaps his fingers.**_ **Duh! Scrambled!**

 _ **Mikey reached into an open drawer and took out a large spatula. He kissed the instrument before using it to chop and stir the eggs. At that moment, he started humming a random, happy tune, a mixture of high notes.**_

 _ **He continued to hum as he went to work with breakfast. He grabbed a nearby bottle of pepper, plopped the lid off with his thumb, and started sprinkling it onto the eggs. Leaving the eggs to cook for a moment, he walked over to the counter were a loaf of bread and a small toaster sat. Mikey grabbed several slices and popped them into the toaster.**_ _ **Then he grabbed a nearby bag that said "Bacon" on it. As he took out several slices, the camera turns to face in front of him, and we see Nia watching him intently as he placed the bacon on a second, smaller pan.**_

"Move aside Gordano Ramsey, there's a new top chef in town," Mystery said enthusiastically, making both Mikey's gaze at her with glee.

 **Raph: No way! Mikey's making breakfast!**

 _ **Nia turns her head. We see Raph, Donnie and Leo all walking into the kitchen. All three head towards the table, and Donnie takes the seat next to Nia.**_

 **Donnie: Good Morning, Nia.**

 **Nia: Morning- Wait, did you just call me 'Nia'?**

 **Raph:** _ **takes the seat across from Donnie.**_ **Mikey said that's what we can call you. He said he called yah that last night and yah liked it. Is it cool that we call yah that?**

 **Nia:** _ **Nods.**_ **Oh, yeah, I don't mind. I…I like 'Nia,' anyway.**

 **Mikey:** _ **flips bacon over.**_ **Told you guys I'm good with naming stuff! You should let me do it more often.**

"We do, and we regret it every time you come up with a stupid name for all the punks we meet," Raph said irritably.

"Hey! My names aren't stupid!" Mikey retorted.

"Nor are mine!" the other _Mikey_ said, defending himself and his twin.

"I beg to differ, turtles," Fishface said, sounding surprisingly calm.

"So do I," Dogpound said.

"If you want my opinion, they got your names spot on," Jess said, a wry grin on her face.

Dogpound growled at her. "I didn't ask for your opinion, little witch."

Jess looked like she was about to lunge at Dogpound, but stopped as Mystery placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just calm down and watch the rest of the film, shall we?" she said as she pushed her friend back down into her seat.

 _ **Leo finally came up to the table, looking at all the remaining places before taking a seat across from Nia. He placed his hands on the table as he looked over at her.**_

 **Leo: So, how's your leg?**

 **Nia: Still hurts, but Splinter said that it would be fine after a while.**

 **Donnie: Will you be able to walk soon?**

 **Splinter:** _ **Sits down on a chair at the end of the table.**_ **She will be fine, my sons. Lavinia needs time to heal, but she will walk again. She may need some help moving around for some time, though.**

 **Donnie: I don't mind helping her.**

 **Leo: Me neither.**

 **Raph: I can help, too.**

 **Mikey: So can I!**

 _ **Mikey then drops a big bowl full of scrambled eggs in the middle of the table. A second later there was a plate of bacon and a plate full of toast with jam.**_

"Man, I wish I could eat that breakfast all over again," Mikey said dreamily, drooling at the food on screen. "It would be like going down memory lane, but with your taste buds.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Mikey, that's impos-"

"Actually, it can be easily be arranged!" Jess piped up. "Pause!"

The film once again paused and everyone turned to look at Jess. The girl in question had pulled out what looked like a small wooden stick from under her sleeve, and gave it a flick. Soon everyone, including the bad guys, Jess and Mystery, had a plate of bacon, scramble eggs and toast with jam appear on their laps.

"Dig in!" she said happily. "Oops, hold on. Forgot the forks."

With another flick of her wand a knife and folk appeared on the armrests of each seat.

"Show off," Mystery said bitterly.

"You're just jealous because I can use magic better than you can."

Mystery said nothing. Instead she stabbed her bacon forcefully with her folk and popped it in her mouth. She started chewing; the more she chewed the softer her expression became. When she finally swallowed, her face broke into a smile.

"Wow Mikey, you really are a good cook."

Mikey beamed at her. Everyone else who had been given Mikey's first attempt a breakfast decided to give it a try, expect for the bad guys who all put their breakfasts to one side, much to Jess's annoyance.

"Fine," she said sourly, pulling out her wand again. "But, don't come crying to me when you're hungry. The snack bar won't hold forever."

"But, you said you charmed it so that it would always refill-"

Jess reached up and placed a hand over Mystery's mouth, silencing her. She was trying to make a point, and Mystery wasn't helping. The bad guys looked down at their plates. Shredder, Jess knew, would never touch it. Dogpound and Fishface might have eaten it if they were hungry enough. Stockman's mouth was watering as he looked at his plate, but as he looked at Shredder, he gave a shudder and turned away from it. Karai looked at her plate, looked at Shredder, then back again. Then, she shrugged, and picked up her plate.

"Karai…!" Shredder snapped.

"What? I'm hungry, and I'm not in the mood for theatre food," she said. "It's no big deal."

Jess grinned at her. Then she waved her want and the rest of the bad guys' plates disappeared. Stockman looked disappointed.

 _ **The film starts up again with Mikey hopping into the empty seat next to Nia at the end of the table.**_

 **Mikey: Dig in!**

 **Splinter: Impressive, Michelangelo. Considering this is your first time making breakfast by yourself, this looks very good.**

 **Mikey: Thanks, Sensei.**

 _ **Everyone soon helps themselves to toast, eggs and bacon. All except Nia, who is staring with her mouth open at the food in front of her.**_

"You look as if you thought that breakfast was going to get up and bite you," said Karai, munching on her toast. "Not like it's gonna come alive and turn you into a mindless zombie."

"Have you seen season 2 already? Mystery asked, but as soon as she had said it she had clasped her hand over her mouth in shock."

"Season 2 of what?"

"Hey…!" Jess snapped.

"I know! I know!" Mystery said quickly, moving her hand away from her mouth. "It just slipped out, sorry!"

"What was all that about?" Nia asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter, it's not important," Mystery said quickly.

"Okay, that's it!" Raph yelled, getting to his feet. "Spill! What is going on here?"

"Yeah, I wanna know too!" the other _Raph_ said, also getting to his feet. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Raphael! Calm yourself!" Splinter said firmly.

"But-" both Raph's said at once.

"Raphael! Sit!" the other _Splinter_ ordered. "Both of you!"

Both Raph's turned towards each other, then glanced down at the ground, slightly ashamed.

"Hai, sensei," Raph said begrudgingly as he and his clone sat back down in their seats.

 **Splinter: What is the matter, Lavinia? Are you not hungry?**

 **Nia: Yes, but…I don't know what to take…**

 **Leo: You can take a bit of each thing, if you want.**

 **Nia: I can?**

 **Mikey: Totally!** _ **Grabs the bowl of scrambled eggs and brings it over to Nia.**_ **C'mon, Nia! Have some eggs!**

 _ **Nia gazes at the bowl full of eggs, and then looks up at Mikey's face. He had an excited, but patient look on his face, just like the rest of his brothers. Nia looks at the all turtles facial expressions before looking over at Splinter. He smiles and nods at Nia, gesturing to the bowl Mikey was offering.**_

 **Splinter: Please, have some breakfast, Lavinia. You must be very hungry.**

 _ **Nia turned back to Mikey, who was still pushing the bowl, little by little, towards her. Finally, Nia reaches forward for the large bowl and grabs a spoonful of egg. A large smile then grows on her face.**_

 **Nia: I'm starving.**

 _ **The breakfast scene soon fades to black, and in a bold white font, the words '3 Days after Arrival' appear on the screen in its place.**_

 _ **The new scene fades into color, and shows a close up of a small dark blue toy truck. The truck starts moving back and forth across the floor and a loud 'vroom vroom' noise sounds in the background. The camera zooms out to show Mikey is the one playing with the toy truck and making the 'vroom vroom' noises. Mikey continues rolling it around the floor, but stops when he looks forward at something. The camera turns to face the back of Nia's head, she is sitting on the couch. It flashed over in front of her, and she is staring off into space, a rather bored expression on her face.**_

"Wow, that looks boring," Vanessa said tiredly.

"That tends to happen when you're stuck on a couch with a broken leg," Nia said irritably.

"You're not going to be bored for much longer," Mikey said with a grin.

"We kinda figured," Jess called from her seat, although her voice was muffled as she had a mouth full of a dessert pizza, which she somehow put on a plate that was resting on her knee.

"How can you be hungry?" Mystery asked, flabbergasted. "You just had a whole breakfast two seconds ago?"

"I have a healthy appetite," Jess replied after she swallowed.

"More like a tapeworm," Mystery muttered. "I still think it's weird having a pizza for dessert and having sweet items on a pizza.

"You're not actually putting dessert on pizza," Jess said, and she said it with an attitude that suggested that this wasn't the first time these girls have had this conversation. "Do you use the same crust? Sometimes, yeah. But, you're just taking other things and using them to make something like pizza. Like, using chocolate sauce instead of tomato sauce, and using things like sprinkles instead of pepperonis. Besides, you only think it's weird because you've never had one before, and I feel sorry for you."

"Well don't, because it still seems ludicrous to me."

"Dude, that's what we thought about pizza," said Mikey. "But, that was before the first time we got let out of the lair when…"

Jess raised her eyebrow, giving him a quizzical look. Mikey stopped.

"Oh… we're gonna see that, huh?" he asked, and Jess nodded. "Okay… nevermind!"

 _ **Mikey glances down at the truck in his hands, then back to Nia. Then a wide smile grew on his face and**_ _ **Mikey turned unto his stomach and started to army crawl towards the couch. He places his truck onto the ground and rolled it around as he crawled on the floor, making louder driving noises. As he got closer and closer to the couch, Nia slowly turns her head to look at him and starts smiling and giggling.**_

 **Nia: Hi, Mikey. What're you doing?**

 **Mikey:** _ **Crouches next to couch.**_ **Fun stuff, watch…**

 _ **Nia turned a little more and waited for whatever Mikey was going to do. He smiled as he brought the truck back up to the edge of the couch, directly next to Nia's shoulder.**_

 **Mikey: Ahh! It's a giant girl! Where did she come from? What will she do to us?"**

 **Nia:** _ **blinks, then jaw falls as she understand.**_ **Oh…Grr! I'm a mean, old giant!**

 **Mikey: Oh no, someone save us! Please, don't let the giant eat us!**

At this, everyone in the good section started to laugh. Watching Mikey be goofy now was something, but seeing younger Mikey be goofy was a whole other ball game.

 _ **Nia paused. Then she waved her arms around a little and reached for the truck, making more growling noises. Mikey squealed and Nia reached down and grabbed the car.**_

 **Mikey: Oh, no! She's got us! She's gonna eat us!** _ **Nia lifted the truck up to her face and pretended to take a bite out of it.**_ **NO! She's eating us…!** _ **He rolls onto his back and throws arm up into the air.**_ **We're doomed! Doomed…!**

 _ **Nia finally stopped role-playing to lean her head back to laugh. Mikey smiled at her as he rolled back onto his stomach.**_

 **Mikey: Ah-ha! I knew you knew how to play!**

 **Nia: Why wouldn't I? I got to play a little at home. I just never had anyone to play with.**

 **Mikey:** _ **folds his arms on the ground and rests his chin in them**_ **. Well, you do now.**

 _ **Nia blinks at him, then smiles. Then she looks at the tiny, blue truck in her hands.**_

 **Nia: Cool truck, where'd you get it?**

 **Mikey: Found it in the sewers a while ago. It was super cool and Sensei let me keep it. There was another one next to it, but it was broken. I couldn't keep it. I wish I did, though. I'd love to have another car.**

 **Nia: Maybe you'll find one someday.**

 **Mikey:** _ **Shrugs shoulders.**_ **Yeah, maybe.**

Mikey turned to Nia with a huge grin on his face. Nia knew what Mikey was grinning about and her face broke into a huge smile. She could feel that her other brothers and father were also looking at her with huge grins on their faces. However to everyone else, this act was very confusing.

"What are you all grinning about?" asked the other _Leo._

"Oh," said Mikey, remembering that not everyone knew. "On our 9th mutation day, Nia got-"

"Ah ah ah!" Jess piped up. "No spoilers."

Mystery started to chuckle in her seat. "You really hate spoilers, don't you, Jess?"

"I don't hate them," said Jess. She was trying not to sound crazy about all these spoilers. "It's just… they spoil things."

"Oh, maybe that's why they called them spoilers."

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

Jess smirked, taking her wand out just enough for Mystery alone to see. Before she could question this motion however, Jess whispered something under her breath.

"Langlock…"

Mystery gasped and choked, her hands coming up to her throat. She would've asked what Jess had done, but found that she couldn't speak. It took her just a few more seconds to realize that her tongue had glued itself to the roof of her mouth. Mystery glared slightly at Jess, who smirked as she hid her wand again.

"Don't test me," she whispered.

"What's up with Mystery?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, nothing. She's fine," said Jess, still smirking. "Let's continue, shall we?"

 _ **The two kids sit still for a few moments before Nia nudges Mikey to get his attention.**_

 **Nia: C'mon, you be the giant this time.**

 _ **Mikey beams at her before the screen goes black again.**_

 _ **Bold white font appears once more, this time with the words '1 Week after Arrival'. The dark screen fades away. This scene shows Donnie walking out of his room and into the living room with his head stuck in a small children's book titles "Tales of Dinosaurs."**_

Nia giggled. "Aw, I remember that."

Donnie blushed slightly. "Yeah, me too."

 _ **Donnie looks up from the book when he hears an excited squeak. The camera now shows Mikey and Nia sitting next to each other on the couch. Mikey is clutching onto Nia's arm and is shaking her slightly in excitement.**_

 **Mikey: Ooh! I love this part!**

 _ **Nia giggled. Camera cuts back to Donnie, rolling his eyes before he looks back down into his book. Donnie then started walking towards the kitchen when Nia spots him, smiling.**_

 **Nia: Hi, Donnie.**

 **Donnie:** _ **freezes and whips his head around towards the couch.**_ **Oh, hi Nia.**

 **Mikey: Hey, bro! We're watching cartoons, come watch with us.**

 _ **Donnie shrugs, walking over and sitting down next to Nia on the couch. He watches the cartoon for a few seconds before returning to his book. Nia notices him reading and looks down.**_

 **Nia: What're you reading?**

 **Donnie: It's just a book I found in the sewers a few weeks ago,**

 _ **Donnie closes the book and holds it up to show her the cover; blue with yellow polka-dots all over it. The title is labeled "Tales of Dinosaurs".**_

"Aww, that's so cute," said April.

Donnie tensed up, his cheeks going pink. "Uh, y-yeah. I guess it is, huh?"

April looked up at him, and giggled. Donnie's heart skipped.

 _ **Nia eyes the book with a curious gaze.**_

 **Nia: You like dinosaurs?**

 **Donnie: Yeah, kinda. A while back I started watching this science channel, and everything on there is so cool! They showed a couple episodes on dinosaurs, and they were awesome! And I wanna know as much as I can.**

 **Nia:** _ **gives a small nod.**_ **Well, what's in the book?**

 **Donnie: Loads of stuff!** _ **Leans in a little and opens the book.**_ **There's all kinds of stories about dinosaurs. What kinds there where, how they lived, what they ate, and how they disappeared! Look! That's my favorite one!** _ **Points down at the picture in the middle of the book; It has a painted image of a big dinosaur, with a huge body and an extremely long neck**_ **. It's a Diplodocus: A longneck dinosaur, and it's the longest one ever. It eats stuff like bushes, tree leaves, and-**

 **Mikey: Donnie, I'm watching TV!**

 **Donnie:** _ **frowns at Mikey before looking back up at Nia.**_ **Yeah…it's a really cool book. The others don't really like this stuff, but…I do…** _ **Lowers his head down, his face going pink.**_

 **Nia: Well, I think it's cool, too.**

 **Donnie:** _ **snaps his head up.**_ **You do?**

 **Nia:** _ **smiles and nods**_ **. Yeah, I do.**

 _ **Donnie looks completely shocked, but that soon turns into pure joy and happiness. Nia's smile widens when she sees how happy Donnie is. Then she seems to look nervous again.**_

 **Nia:** _ **quietly.**_ **Um, Donnie?**

 **Donnie: Yeah?**

 **Nia:** _ **bites her bottom lip.**_ **Can… Can you read it to me? Please…?**

 _ **Donnie quickly nods and Nia smiles. Donnie scoots over to her a little more as she rests her arm on the back of the couch. Donnie flips the small book to the front, clears his throat a little, and began to read.**_

 **Donnie: Ever wanted to know what amazing life dinosaurs lived before we did? Now's your chance...**

 _ **The scene fades out again and the screen is once again black.**_

"Okay," Jess clapped her hands together. "Now does anybody…"

 _ **A white font appeared on the screen again with the words '2 Weeks After Arrival'.**_

"Wait… is this part three?" Jess asked.

Mystery gave her friend a look and pointed at her mouth. She still couldn't say anything due to the spell Jess had put on her. Jess suddenly remembered the hex she had placed on Mystery. With a quick wave of her wand Mystery's tongue was unglued from the roof of her mouth and she could speak once again.

"I had some spare time on my hands and thought part 2 and 3 looked better edited together," Mystery said proudly.

Jess lowered her voice so only her friend could hear her.

"Thanks, Kate"

Kate smiled. "Anytime, Jess."

 _ **The camera pans over all of the turtles bedrooms, showing them all fast asleep in their beds. Then, the screen shows Raph laying in his bed, reading a Modern Ninja magazine. Then, there's a sudden loud thud and a pained cry can be heard from outside his room. Raph sits up, staring at his bedroom door. Then he gets up goes out of his room to investigate. He walks forward and peeks around the corner. The camera turns to show Nia in the living room, lying on her stomach with her crutch lying next to her. She's clearly fallen over.**_

Splinter stared up at the screen, shock written all over his face. He doesn't remember this!

 **Raph: Nia?**

 _ **Nia whips her head around, shock written all over her face.**_

 **Nia: Raph! I- I can explain-**

 _ **Nia quickly grabs her crutch and tries to push herself up to her feet, but she ends up falling back down. Raph runs up to her, grabbing her by her arms and gently helping her up to her feet. Nia quickly puts the crutch under her arm and leans on it.**_

 **Nia:** _ **muttering.**_ **Thanks…**

 **Raph: No problem. You're lucky I was still awake. What're yah doin' out here anyway?**

 _ **Nia's face turns bright pink and she lowers her head down as far as she can possibly make it go. Raph frowns at her and folds his arms.**_

 **Raph: I ain't leavin' 'till you start talkin', so spill it.**

 _ **Nia glances up at him, her dark brown eyes wide with fear. She closes them and takes a deep breath.**_

 **Nia: I…I've been trying to walk…**

 **Raph:** _ **blinking.**_ **Huh?**

 **Nia: I've been trying to walk, okay? I've been trying to walk by myself for a few days now, trying to get better. But…I didn't wanna do it in front of you guys. I didn't want you seeing how clumsy I am. So… I've been practicing at night so you guys wouldn't have to see me.**

Nia, feeling embarrassed, felt several pairs of eyes on her, and turned. Her friends, bros and Sensei were all staring at her in shock. All except for Raph.

"Is that true?" asked Donnie. "Were you really that worried about looking weak in front of us?"

Nia gulped. "Of course I was. How could I not? You guys were all stronger and faster than me back then, and I didn't wanna look clumsy in front all of you."

"Nia, that's crazy," said Leo. "We'd never think that you're weak."

Nia turned away from him, bowing her head.

"I know that now…"

"And you," Leo rounded on Raph. "You knew, and you never said anything?"

Raph glared. "It's none of your business, Fearless," he snapped, then looked softly at Nia. "Besides, it wasn't my place to say anything."

Nia looked up at him, grinning a little bit. Raph grinned back. Leo looked between them, confused.

 _ **Raph stares at her. He seems shocked; so shocked his arms start unfolding themselves without him realizing it.**_

 **Raph: Yah planning on practicing if I leave?**

 **Nia:** _ **boldly.**_ **I plan on practicing even if you don't leave.**

 _ **Raph blinked in surprise, and Nia blushes again and looks away. Raph looks down at her for a moment, then sighs.**_

 **Raph: Let me help.**

 **Nia:** _ **tilting her head slightly.**_ **What?**

 **Raph: Let me help. Yah can't keep doing this by yourself. Besides… I wanna help yah.**

 **Nia:** _ **face turns red.**_ **Please, you don't have to…**

 **Raph: But I** _ **want**_ **to. Look, I know what I'm doing. I twisted my ankle a while back, and Sensei helped me walk again. I'll just do what he did and you'll be fine. Okay?**

 _ **Nia bites down on her bottom lip and glances down at the floor. After a few moments she looks up at Raph and finally nods.**_

 **Nia: Okay…if you're sure.**

"This should be interesting," said Karai, leaning back and crossing her legs.

Nia rolled her eyes. This was going to be so embarrassing.

 _ **Raph nods, walks over to Nia and holds out his hands to her.**_

 **Raph: Okay… take my hands.**

 _ **Nia nods, then reaches out with her right hand and grasps Raph's, her left hand is still grasping onto the crutch. Raph shakes his head.**_

 **Raph: Your other one, too.**

 **Nia: What about the crutch?**

 **Raph: Just drop it.**

 _ **Nia blinked at Raph, clearly confused. But after a few moments she lifted her arm and the crutch clattered to the floor. Nia quickly grabbed onto Raph's other hand as she wobbled on her right leg, grasping his wrists tightly. Raph held onto her to keep her balanced. Once Nia stopped wobbling and was able to stand still, Raph took a few steps back so that they were arm's length apart.**_

 **Raph: Alright… Now, slowly put your left foot on the ground.**

 _ **Nia nodded, slowly and gently lowering her foot until it was flat on the floor, but still not supporting any weight.**_

 **Raph: Okay, now take a step forward with it.**

 _ **Nia glances up at Raph then back at the floor. She hesitates, then moves her left foot and takes a step forward. As soon as her foot hits the ground she lets out a choked gasp.**_

 **Raph: Take another step. Slowly…**

 _ **Nia grips Raph's wrists a little tighter as she gives a small nod. She lifts up her right foot, leaving all of her weight on her left foot, and puts her right foot back down quickly. Raph takes a small step back, keeping the same distance between him and Nia.**_

 **Raph: Keep going.**

 _ **She nods and takes another step with her left. This step is clearly shakier than the last, but she still manages to get to her right foot quick enough.**_

 _ **This continues for a few moments. Nia takes a step forward and Raph takes a step back. Each step Nia makes on her left foot gets shakier and shakier. Then she takes another step with her left foot, gasps in surprise and topples down onto her knees, still gripping tightly onto Raph's wrists, dragging him down with her.**_

Suddenly, a gaggle of laughter came from the bad guys section; even Shredder was chuckling.

"Alright, I've had enough!" Jess said, getting to her feet, but Mystery stood up too.

"Jess! Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

SLAP!

Mystery had just slapped Jess on her left cheek. Everyone in the audience had gone quiet. Jess stared at Mystery, her hand coming up to rest on the cheek that had been slapped. Then she glared at her.

"What was that for!?" Jess yelled.

"I thought it would calm you down. Mystery said innocently, and she truly meant it.

"How the hell is slapping me supposed to make me calm down?" Jess asked, annoyed, but less angry.

"I don't know?" Mystery said, shrugging her shoulders. She was starting to feel a little guilty. "It was the first thing that popped into my head."

Jess started rubbing her now pink cheek. The two girls looked at each other, and the audience on both ends of the room stared at them, waiting for the explosion. To everyone's surprise, Jess started grinning. A moment later, she started laughing. And soon, so did Mystery.

"Next time, think of something less painful, will yah?" asked Jess.

"Will do," Mystery said, now grinning widely.

The two girls both sat back down in their seats. Jess pulled out her wand, muttered "Accio," and a bag of ice floated over to her, and she placed it on her cheek.

"Has anyone ever told y'all you're both crazy?" Angus asked.

"Yup."

"Many times."

The crowd stared at them, but then shook their heads, deciding not to question these girls.

 **Nia:** _ **shaking,**_ _ **stuttering and sobbing**_ **I t-told you… I'm c-clumsy…**

 **Raph: It's okay! You're gonna fall a couple times, but that's okay. You ain't gotta be embarrassed, I don't care!**

 _ **Nia stops shaking, but is still sniffling loudly and her head is hung low. Raph releases one of her hands from and places his on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Nia slowly lifts her head up, and her eyes are shown to be shining with unshed tears. She blinks and a tear falls down her right cheek. Raph stares at her, then lifts his hand up from her shoulder and wipes the tear away.**_

"Aww, how sweet," Fishface jeered.

Raph growled, rising a bit from his seat, but he felt someone grab his arm. It was Nia.

"Ignore him," she said gently. "He's not worth it."

Raph glared at Fishface for a few seconds, then sighed as he sat back down in his seat. A few moments later, he realized that Nia's hand was still on his arm, and he felt the back of his neck heat up.

 _ **Nia's brows furrow as she looks at Raph, confused.**_

 **Raph:** _ **grips Nia's shoulder**_ **. You ain't gotta be embarrassed. You're out here tryin' to walk, tryin' to get better, and that's good. I never expected you to do somethin' like this. The fact that you're out here proves that yah got guts, that yah tough. And… I think that's awesome.**

 **Nia:** _ **Sniffs, wiping her nose on her sleeve.**_ **Y-you think?**

 **Raph: Yeah! Being tough is really cool, don't yah think?**

 **Nia:** _ **nods.**_ **Yeah, I guess.**

 _ **Nia gazes up at Raph and a small, genuine smile appears on her face. Raph stares at her for a moment, and then he starts smiling back.**_

"You smiled!" Mikey said, astonished. "Weird! I thought you never smile."

Raph whipped around, growling at him.

"Our Raph's the same," _Leo_ , a wide smirk on his face, then, "Always such a sour puss, and- OW!"

 _Raph_ had smacked his brother's head in response.

"Why don'tcha lay off him, huh?" he snarled.

"Yeah, what did I do?" Raph asked, folding his arms.

"What's the matter Raph, getting soft?" Leo said in a teasing voice.

Raph sprang to his feet, accidently knocking Nia's hand off of his arm.

"No, I'm not! I just didn't want to see Nia upset okay!"

A faint sniggering could be heard from the bad guy's side. Nobody had to look up to know that it belonged to Fishface.

"What you laughing at?" Raph snapped.

Fishface didn't say anything. But, when no one else was looking, he gave an evil wink. Raph's fists clenched.

"Okay children, calm down," Jess said in a jokey voice, setting the ice pack down. She had seen what Fishface had done, but thought it would be better to not mention it. "Let's just keep going."

 **Raph: C'mon, let's try again.**

 **Nia:** _ **nods.**_ **Yeah… Okay.**

 _ **Scene fades away. Bold white font appears again with the words "1 Month After Arrival'. The scene opens with a close up of Nia fast asleep on the couch, again. She is curled up into a little ball under the blanket, her head the only thing exposed as it lay down on the tiny pillow.**_

"Do you sleep anywhere but the couch?" Karai asked, mildly curious.

"Why do you care?" asked Nia.

"No reason."

Nia shook her head. "I do now, if that answers your question."

 _ **As Nia sleeps, a green hand appears on her shoulder and starts to gently shake her, trying to wake her up.**_

 **Leo: Nia… Wake up…**

 _ **After a few moments of nothing but feeble stirs and moans, Nia finally opens her eyes and exposes her small, dark brown orbs. The camera turns to show Leo, standing near the couch over Nia.**_

 **Nia:** _ **smiling**_ **. Hi, Leo…**

 **Leo:** _ **smiling.**_ **Time to get up, Nia. Don't you want breakfast?**

 **Nia: Yes, please.**

 _ **Nia uncurls herself and slowly sits up, letting the blanket fall off her shoulders. She rears her head back and lets out a loud yawn as she stretches out her arms. The camera looks down at her, and the audience take note of the new, light green nightgown she is wearing.**_

"Cute gown," _Mikey_ said kindly.

Nia turned to look at him, and grinned. "Thanks."

"Hey… that reminds me," Vanassa leaned forward in her seat to look over Nia's shoulder. "How did you get all your clothes anyway? Yah know, being in the sewers and all."

"Same way we were able to get some food sometimes," said Leo.

"See, there's this shelter near one of the sewer entrances," explained Nia. "It's run by a local church. It offers materials like food and clothes to people who can't afford them, and it's all free. Sensei was able to sneak in at night and grab a few things for me."

"That's where you get all your clothes?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Vanessa blinked. "When we get home, you and I are so going shopping."

Nia giggled.

 _ **The camera also reveals how much healthier Nia looks. She has put on a good amount of weight, and it is noticeable around her face, limbs and stomach. She looks much stronger now.**_

"At least you look much better now," said Angus. "You were so skinny earlier…"

Nia nodded. All around her, her brothers were staring up at the screen. They had almost forgotten what Nia looked like when they had first brought her home. She was so thin, so small… no wonder she bruised so easily back then. Still bruises sometimes during training, now that they think about it. But, she's never complained to them before.

 **Nia:** _ **rubbing her eyes.**_ **What's Mikey making?**

 **Leo: I think he said he's making omelets.**

 **Nia:** _ **jumps up.**_ **Yay!** _ **Suddenly blushes and lowers her head.**_ **I mean… sounds great.**

 _ **Leo smiles and gives a small nod telling her to follow him. Nia follows Leo to the kitchen; as she walks you can see she no longer needs her crutch but she still has a slight limp. The camera cuts to the kitchen, where Raph and Donnie are already in their seats, glasses of orange juice next to all of the chairs. Mikey is at the stove with an omelet in the making and is receiving help from Sensei. Nia and Leo enter the kitchen just in time to see Mikey attempt to flick the omelet over.**_

 **Splinter: Careful, Michelangelo. Ready… now.**

 _ **Mikey gives a loud squeak as he jerks his pan up, causing the closed omelet to flip in the air. A second later the omelet lands back in the pan on the opposite side. Mikey, who had been closing his eyes due to excitement, peeks inside the pan, and when he sees the omelet is unharmed he squealed again.**_

 **Mikey: I did it! I did it!**

 **Splinter: Very good, my son. Your cooking skills have become very impressive.**

 **Mikey: Thanks, Sensei!**

 _ **Leo and Nia smile as they both go to take their usual places at the table.**_ _ **Leo sits**_ _ **in the chair next to Raph, who looks at him oddly. Nia is about to sit in her chair next to Donnie when Mikey spots her and makes another squeak.**_

 **Mikey: Nia!**

 _ **A second later Mikey had pounced onto Nia, latching his arms around her in a huge hug. Nia smiles as she hugs him back.**_

 **Nia: Morning, Mikey.**

 **Mikey: Morning! Got here just in time. I just made your omelet.**

 **Nia: Awesome.**

 _ **Mikey runs back to the stove as Nia sits in her seat next to Donnie. Soon everyone is busily eating their ham and cheese omelets. Nia and Mikey are shown to be goofing around with each other; Mikey is making incredibly silly faces, and Nia keeps laughing at him. Donnie, Splinter and Leo are eating their omelets quietly, but Raph keeps stabbing his food before shoving it into his mouth.**_

"That food isn't gonna jump out and bite you, Raphael. You don't have to keep stabbing it."

Everyone in the audience turned to the one who made the quip. It was Karai; much to everyone's surprise.

"Here's an idea," said Raph. "How about you zip it!"

"You watch your tongue, you turtle freak!" Shredder roared.

Nia was instantly on her feet, her tessen out and ready to go. She was on high alert, ready to use it against the Shredder if needed.

"Foolish girl," Stockman said, trying to sound threating, but the nervous shakiness in his voice was obvious to everyone in the room. "You have no chance at battling us. This force field keeps us safe."

"Not if the bosses have anything to say about it."

Jess was now on her feet and had walked over to stand next to Nia, her wand in her hand.

"Pause!" Mystery snapped, looking irritable. "Jess! If you even think about Shredder into a ferret I'm leaving, and I meant it this time!"

Jess whipped around. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Jess sighed and reluctantly put her wand away and strode back over to her seat. "Fine, but only because it would get really dull without you. Not that I wouldn't be able to manage, of course."

Mystery snorted. "Come off it. You know without me you wouldn't be able to cope."

"I've coped really well without you before, and I'll cope without you now."

Nia looked at them intensively. Something had been bugging Nia this whole time about these girls, but she had been too freaked out by everything to remember to ask.

How did these girls meet and how did they even become friends?

They were so different. Mystery seemed so organised and calm, whereas Jess seemed to be rambunctious and a bit chaotic, not to mention sassy. And yet, these two girls seemed very close. Another thing that Nia noticed was that they both sounded different; the way they spoke, the way they pronounced words differently, and the type of slang they used. But, most importantly, and the point that stood out the most… their accents.

Unable to resist anymore, Nia decided she was going to finally ask the question.

"Can I ask you two something?" Nia asked in a soft, timid voice.

Both girls looked surprised but also really pleased. They beamed at Nia like they were two fans being asked questions from their idolised hero.

"Of course!" Mystery said excitedly.

"Shoot," Jess said, putting her hands on her hips.

"How exactly did you two meet?" asked Nia. "And, um… why do you two sound different from each other?"

"Oh! That's because I'm British and Jess is American," Mystery explained. "We met on social media; Jess is a good writer on this fiction site, I read some of her stories and contacted her…"

"Then Mystery here suggested me and her work together on some stories sometimes and swap ideas," said Jess. "We became friends, and the rest is history."

"Even if she does drive me nut from time to time."

"Hey!" Jess said, playfully elbowing her Mystery in the arm.

"How can you two be friends?" asked _Donnie._

"You're so… different," Nia said, trying not to sound rude.

To everyone's surprise, the two girls burst into fits of laughter.

"What?"

"Nia, unless you've forgotten, you live in the sewers with four mutant turtle brothers and a mutant fat for a father and sensei," Jess reminded her, wiping a tear from her eye. "How different are you from them and yet you still call them family."

Nia felt her ears grow hot. Jess did have a point.

"Anyway, why does it matter if me and Jess are completely different?" Mystery rhetorically asked.

"Yeah! As a wise man once said… err…" Jess scratched her chin, then looked at Mystery. "What was that thing you said earlier? I forgot."

Mystery rolled her eyes. "Similarities create friendships while differences hold them together."

"Exactly! The same goes for families as well, and that's the truth!"

A loud short cough from Vanessa caused the three girls to turn their attention to everyone else. Everyone was staring at them, looking either inspired or bored.

"Oh, yeah, I completely forgot about the film," Mystery said before turning to Jess with a wide grin on her face. "Care to do the honours Jess?"

Jess returned her friends grin in earnest. "Certainly. LIGHTS! ACTION!"

 **Nia: Um, Master Splinter?**

 **Splinter: Yes, Lavinia?**

 **Nia: Uh… Is it, um, okay if I watch you guys train today?**

 **Splinter: Of course, Lavinia. You never have to ask to watch us. I think it would be nice for my sons to have an audience. Assuming, of course, they do not have an issue with-**

 **Leo: We don't mind! Right guys?**

 **Donnie: Not at all!**

 **Mikey: Heck yeah!**

 **Raph: Sure.**

 _ **The scene changes and everyone is now in the dojo. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey are knelt down on a rug. Splinter is stood underneath the large tree and Nia is sat crossed leg on the floor next to him.**_

 **Splinter: Today you will be practicing the forms I showed you yesterday. You will focus on your form and the timing in your strikes. You will work separately, and then you'll practice with one-on-one.**

 **Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph: Hai, Sensei.**

 **Splinter: Good. Now, get in position.**

 _ **The four turtle boys all stood up, staying in their line as they held their arms out at their sides.**_

 **Splinter: Hajime!**

"Hold it!" Raph yelled. "Pause! Stop! STOP"

But nothing happened and the movie continued playing.

"STOP THIS FILM ALREADY!"

"Raph, what the hell?" Nia said, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Pause!" Jess said loudly.

This time the film did freeze when Jess asked it to. She had a smug grin on her face, and Raph looked highly pissed off because of this.

"Nice try, dude," she said. "That little trick only works for me and Mystery."

"What is it now?" Mystery asked, exasperated about the film being stopped once again.

Raph took a deep breathe. "Can we skip this bit?" he asked genuinely.

Jess and Mystery looked at each other, both completely shocked and puzzled by this strange request.

"What, the training bit?" Mystery asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Jess asked, just as confused as Mystery was.

"You've already showed them where we live and now you want to show them our moves!" Raph said, his voice raising louder.

Mystery took a huge sigh. She was clearly annoyed at repeating what Jess and herself had already said previously.

"Raph, we told you at the start you won't remember anything after this. Your minds will be wiped, you'll never know you've been here."

"That's all well and good," Donnie said, rising to his brother's aid. "But what if the memory wipe doesn't work properly?"

"Impossible," said Jess. "Memory charms are very powerful, it takes an equally powerful wizard to undo them."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _memory charm_. Right."

Jess glared at him. "Don't even start, you."

"You know, he's got a point," The other _Donnie_ said, defending his clone. "I mean, scientific theories show that memory is a complex entity that…"

The rest of Donnie's sentence was muffled due to _Raph_ putting his hand over Donnie's mouth. "We get it Dr. Brainiac, thanks."

Mystery and Jess looked at each other again. They didn't express words, but they kept using facial expressions and nods of the head to communicate. Eventually they both nodded and turned back to face Raph.

"We can't keep skipping the training sessions," Mystery explained to Raph. "It will be very boring otherwise if we skip _every_ training session or fight."

"But-!" Raph started to protest, but Mystery interrupted him.

"However… we are willing to skip over this one training session to keep the peace, on the condition that all training sessions will be shown with no complaint. Deal?"

Raph didn't answer. He just remained silent. Honestly, he wasn't that bothered if Shredder saw them fight or not. He just felt embarrassed having Nia watch him fight like that all over again. Back in those days, he thought wasn't good enough, and now she was about to see him again.

"Raphael," Splinter said in a stern voice, pressuring Raph to make a decision.

Eventually, Raph reluctantly answered, "Deal."

"Splendid!" Jess said, clapping her hands together, sounding business-like before raising her voice. "Skip to end of the training session please!"

 _ **The film skips to the end of the training session; the boys are now standing in a line and Splinter is walking in front of them.**_

 **Splinter: You all did very well today. Your skills have improved, and they continue to improve each time you train. We will continue training another time.**

 **Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey: Hai, Sensei!**

 **Splinter:** _ **nods.**_ **You may go.**

 _ **They all bow respectively to their Sensei. Mikey, Donnie and Raph head out of the dojo, but Leo hurried over to Nia, who is getting up from her spot under the tree.**_

 **Leo: So, how'd you like it?**

 **Nia: It was amazing! Really, I didn't know you guys could do stuff like that!**

 **Leo: Thanks, but, it's not as much as you think. We've only been training since we were six. It's not always easy, but we're getting way better.**

 **Nia: I can tell. You looked awesome out there.**

 **Leo:** _ **scratches the back of his neck nervously**_ **. G-gee, thanks** _ **. Clears his throat.**_ **I mean… Thanks, Nia. You know, I can't wait to learn everything about being a ninja.**

 **Nia: Really?**

 **Leo: Yeah! Someday I wanna be a great ninja master, just like Sensei!**

 _ **Nia tilts her head to the side slightly, a small smile on her face. Leo rubs the back of his neck, feeling a little more nervous than before.**_

 **Leo: I-I know… it sounds silly…**

 **Nia: No, no, it's not! It's sounds really cool! I mean, you looked pretty awesome. If you keep practicing and working hard you could be a master someday!**

 **Leo: Thanks Nia.**

 _ **Nia smiles at him. There's a silent, slightly awkward pause between the two children.**_

 **Leo: Hey, um… You wanna watch 'Space Heroes'?**

Suddenly, the turtles from both worlds let out irritable groans, except for the Leo's, of course.

"You did not just say that," _Raph_ said, facepalming.

"Dude," said _Mikey_ , shaking his head. "Not smooth move, bro."

While _Leo_ was glaring at his brothers, the other Leo was shrinking in his seat, feeling a bit embarrassed. _Geez… of all the moments we had to see, could this get any more embarrassing?_

 **Nia: What's 'Space Heroes'?**

 **Leo: It's…. it's a new cartoon on TV. I started watching it a few weeks ago, and, erm… I think it's and awesome show, but you'll think it's stupid…**

 **Nia: Well, I haven't seen it yet, so how would you know?**

 **Leo:** _ **pauses.**_ **Well… do you want to? There's always a show on around now.**

 **Nia:** _ **smiled.**_ **Sure, why not?**

 _ **Leo beams at her, and she smiles back as they start walking towards the living room.**_

"You actually watch that show?" asked _Raph_ , staring.

"Sometimes," Nia said, shrugging. "It's not my cup of tea, but I'll watch it whenever Leo does."

 _Raph_ frowned. "Well, at least you're not dumb enough to actually like that junk."

Nia laughed, and _Raph_ stared at her curiously, then smirked at her. He had to admit, this girl was alright. A bit quiet, but cool. Next to Nia, her Raph was glaring slightly at his clone out the corner of his eye.

 _ **The scene fades away. Bold white font appears again with the words "1 Month and 2 Weeks After Arrival'. The screen fades into the image of the dojo, panning until it reaches the door of Master Splinter's room. He can be seen meditating on a rug in his room. After a few moments he opens his eyes, and turns his head. The camera turns towards a small, portable burner with a kettle on it, currently boiling slightly. Splinter reaches over and picks up a box full of tea bags. Then, his ears pick up as he hears the sound of someone moving around nearby, in the dojo. Splinter slowly walks away from the kettle and towards the door of his room. He pressed his ear to the surface of the door and listens intensively.**_

 **Nia:** _ **coming from the dojo.**_ **Come on! How did he do it? …Okay, maybe- No, it was like this… No…!**

 _ **With a look of curiosity on his face, Splinter grabs the door and ever so slightly slides it open. He peeks his head out, and blinks in surprise. The camera zooms out to reveal Lavinia, back in her green nightie and standing in the middle of the dojo, practicing martial art forms. Every time she tried a form it would not work the way she wanted and she'd always sulk and let out an irritated groan.**_

 **Nia: Geez, how hard can it be? I've been watching them train for weeks, why is it so hard?**

 _ **Splinter lets out a soft chuckle, slides the door completely open and takes a step out into the dojo.**_

 **Splinter: Having trouble, Lavinia?**

 _ **Lavinia gasps and practically jumps into the air as she turns to find Splinter watching her. Splinter chuckles at her reaction.**_

Everyone in the good section starts chuckling, even both Splinters.

"Like I said, needs a bell," said Raph, but quieter than before, and he inched away from Splinter to keep from getting hit again.

 **Splinter: I'm terribly sorry, child! I did not mean to frighten you.**

 **Nia:** _ **stuttering and brushing herself off.**_ **M-master Splinter! I-I… I'm sorry… I can explain… I-I didn't mean to…** _ **stops talking, then closes her eyes and hangs her head in shame.**_ **I'm sorry… I now I shouldn't be in here. I'll…I'll go…**

 _ **Keeping her head down, Nia folds her arms, turns around, and starts heading for the exit. Splinter looks at her curiously, then furrows his brows slightly.**_

 **Splinter: You're footing was off.**

 _ **Lavinia stops walking at once, and her head shoots up. She slowly turns to look at Splinter, a confused look on her face.**_

 **Nia: Huh…?**

 **Splinter:** _ **folds his arms behind his back and walks towards Nia.**_ **Your footing; it was slightly off. Here, I'll show you. Try the position again.**

 _ **Lavinia blinks a few times, still looking confused. After a few seconds, she finally nods. She slowly spreads her feet on the rug and gets herself into a fighting stance. She glances over at Splinter, a nervous look on her face. Splinter rubs his chin as he looks at her footing.**_

 **Splinter:** **Mhm… I thought so. Your feet are off, but only slightly. Move your right foot ahead of you more, and move your left foot out to the side a little.**

 _ **Nia nods and quickly fixes her footing as instructed.**_

 **Splinter: Try doing the form now.**

 _ **Nia nods and preforms the form perfectly in one slow fluid movement. Splinter blinks and stares at her in amazement as she finishes the form with great accuracy.**_

"Impressive; you have a natural gift for learning quickly."

Normally, Nia would have swelled up with pride at being complemented on her martial arts. However, that particular comment had come from an very unlikely source: The Shredder. Nia glanced at him slightly, and he was looking directly at her. She quickly turned away.

"Thanks…" she muttered lowly.

 _ **Nia turns her head to face Splinter, a hopeful smile on her face. Splinter returns her smile.**_

 **Splinter. Very good, Lavinia, I'm surprised at how well you performed that move.**

 **Nia: Really?**

 **Splinter: Yes, really.**

 _ **Nia beams up at Splinter, looking thrilled. He smiles back. She continues to smile at him for a few moments until she realizes she is staring at Splinter. Her cheeks turn bright pink and she lowers her head. Splinter raises his brows slightly.**_

 **Splinter: Is something wrong, Lavinia?**

 _ **Nia looks over at the wall, scratching her arm nervously and biting down on her bottom lip.**_

 **Nia: I, um… I'm sorry if I woke you-**

 _ **A loud whistling coming from Splinter's room cuts Nia off mid-sentence. Splinter turns his head a little in the direction of his room before glances back over at Nia.**_

 **Splinter: Actually, I was just making some tea. Would you care to join me?**

 **Nia: Oh, uh… Yes, thank you.**

 **Splinter:** _ **nods.**_ **Wait here.**

 _ **Splinter turns around and enters his room, while Nia remains in the dojo. She swings her arms slightly as she gazes all around the dark room. Then, her eyes stop on something at the other end of the room. The camera then turns around to look at a tall shelve, full of little antique trinkets that Splinter put there. In the center is what appears to be a photo. You can see three figures in it, but the camera is so far away that you can't see their faces.**_

Shredder clenched his hands tightly. Though no one could really see their faces, he knew exactly who was in the photo. He cautiously glanced over at Karai, but she just sat in her seat, arms folded. It seemed that she couldn't see the faces any more than he could.

 _ **Nia, a curious look on her face, slowly starts to walk over to the shrine. The camera turns so that it is facing the shrine from the side, so you can't see the front. Nia walks up and stops in front of the photo. She squints slightly at the picture, then, biting her bottom lip, she slowly lifts her hand up and reaches for it.**_

 **Splinter: Lavinia.**

 _ **Nia inhales sharply, instantly retracting her hand. She looks at the bedroom door, then back at the photo. She sighs.**_

 **Nia: Coming.**

 _ **The camera turns to show Nia walking in through the bedroom door. She remains standing in the doorway and gazes around the room in awe, her mouth slightly open. There isn't much in there, but the walls are covered in beautiful pictures, most of which look as though they were taken from Japan. There's a particular one that is a picture of a cherry blossom tree that Nia stares at the longest. The whole room is lit by nothing but candles, only adding to the beauty of it.**_

 _ **After staring at the room in amazement her eyes finally fall on Splinter. He is sitting on the floor, a small tray laying in front of him with two large cups filled with tea. Splinter smiles at Nia and gestures his hand towards the tray.**_

 **Splinter: Please, sit.**

 _ **Nia nods, and slowly walks over to the tray. She sits down and, instead of sitting on her knees like Splinter is, crisscrosses her legs and places her arms at her sides.**_

Splinter couldn't help but grin. He had always remembered how much Lavinia preferred to sit like that rather than on her knees the way he and her brothers did. Not traditional, but it was what she was comfortable with.

 _ **Nia starts biting her lip again; either because she is nervous or thinking deeply.**_

 **Splinter: Is something wrong?**

 **Nia: It's… Well…** _ **sighs.**_ **I'm really sorry if I'm bugging you, Master Splinter. I thought you were asleep and-**

 _ **Nia stops talking when Splinter raises his hand up to silence her.**_

 **Splinter: Lavinia, in all the time that you've stayed here you have never been a burden in any way, shape, or form. There is no shame in coming here. Even if you simply just wish to talk, you are always welcomed.**

 _ **Splinter slowly lowers his hand back down. Lavinia stares at Splinter, looking surprised and a little relieved. Splinter uses his hand to gesture to Nia's cup of tea, silently asking her to take it.**_ _ **Nia stares down at it, hesitates, then finally reaches forward and grasps the cup. Splinter smiles as he too grabs his own and lifts it up. Nia blows inside her cup before taking a sip, and Splinter does the same.**_ _ **Splinter takes a long, slow gulp before lowering the cup from his face. Nia still has the cup to her face, making soft sipping sounds. Splinter raises his eyebrow slightly as Nia finally lowers the cup. Her eyes were closed and a small grin appears on her face. Splinter lets out another chuckle.**_

 **Splinter: So, tell me… what exactly were you doing in the dojo?**

 **Lavinia:** _ **opens her eyes.**_ **Oh. Well… I was trying to do those moves that you've been teaching the boys all week. It looked cool, and I wanted to try it.**

 **Splinter: How long have you been doing this?**

 **Nia: Since Monday, when you taught it to them.**

 **Splinter: Hmm…** _ **takes another gulp of tea.**_ **Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that after your footing was fixed you performed it perfectly.**

 **Nia: I…I did?**

 **Splinter: Yes. You just needed a little help with your feet.**

 **Nia:** _ **blushes slightly.**_ **I'm used to doing things on my own, I guess? That's how it always was. I mean, with daddy…**

 _ **Nia trails off, and her face rapidly falls from being happy to looking extremely nervous. She starts biting her lip again, but then she quickly raises her cup up to her face and starts to take long gulps of tea. Splinter narrows his eyes.**_

 **Splinter: Lavinia…**

 _ **Nia lowered the cup slightly so the camera can see her huge brown eyes. She starts blinking up at Splinter, who is trying to say calm.**_

 **Splinter: Do you remember your first night here? Remember when I told you that you would safe here?** _ **Nia nods.**_ **And I told you that no harm would come to you?** _ **She nods again, and Splinter smiles gently.**_ **Then, you have nothing to be afraid, ashamed, or embarrassed of. You understand that, don't you?**

 **Nia:** _ **Nods.**_ **Yes, I do. Why?**

 _ **For a moment, Splinter doesn't answer. He takes a final gulp of tea, before lowering his cup and placing it back down on the tray. Splinter then places his hands on his knees, inhaling and exhaling slowly.**_

 **Splinter: Lavinia, I am going to ask you about something. Something that you may or may not be ready to answer, and if so, I beg that you'll tell me.**

 _ **Lavinia lowers her cup almost to the ground, looking up at Splinter with a confused look. She gulps, and nods.**_

 **Nia: Okay… What is it?**

 **Splinter:** _ **sighs.**_ **Lavinia… I need you to tell me about your father.**

 _ **Lavinia inhales sharply, a shocked look appearing on her face. She bites down on her lip as she hunches over, looking as if she was trying to hide herself away.**_

 **Nia:** _ **stuttering.**_ **Wh-what about him?**

 **Splinter:** _ **taking a deep breath.**_ **I need to know what he does to you, child. How many times has he hurt you?**

 _ **Lavinia glances up at Splinter, keeping her head down as she did. She didn't answer Splinter and gave no indication of wanting to speak.**_

 **Splinter: Lavinia, the night that you came here- the night your father hurt your leg… Was that the first time he ever hurt you?**

 _ **Slowly, Lavinia shakes her head, and Splinters fears were confirmed. Taking a deep breath, Splinter continues.**_

 **Splinter: Can you remember the first time he ever hurt you?**

 _ **Nia nods again.**_

 **Nia: I was four years-old. I was washing dishes after daddy ate dinner. He started drinking this weird stuff out of a brown bottle. He came in the kitchen and started yelling at me.** _ **Fiddles with her hands**_ **. I don't know why… I was doing what he said… He started throwing a couple plates, and one of them broke. He… threw it at… at me…**

 _ **Nia paused. Then her hand came up and grabbed onto her right shoulder. A second later she starts to roll up her sleeve. She then pulls her sleeve up to reveal her shoulder. Right down the center of her shoulder is a long, pale scar, big enough to be noticed. Splinter just sits there, speechless. Lavinia hangs her head down low as she starts to lower her sleeve back down. She is sitting very still but the cup in her hands is shaking rapidly.**_

Nia didn't realize she was trembling in her seat. It had been so long since she had even thought about her childhood before meeting her brothers or father. It had been a lifetime since she had to think of the abusive father who abandoned her, the father who tried to destroy her childhood, but ironically saved the remainder of it by delivering her to the family who she lived with now, and who love her no matter what. But even now she feared him and it was that memory of him and her previous life that made her tremble.

Then she felt a warm, comforting arm wrap around her. She turned her slightly to see Splinter smiling at her. Nia had not known this, but Jess had muttered a silent spell that had moved Splinter's seat next to hers, then transformed the individual chairs into two a seater so Splinter could comfort her. And so he did, moving over and placing a comforting arm around her. It was here in her father's arms that Nia felt truly safe from all the evils that were out there, as if she were in some kind of protective bubble.

 _ **Splinter slowly reaches over, careful not to scare her. His hand makes contact with hers, and he uses his other hand to reach over and take the cup from her grasp. Nia doesn't resist, and Splinter sets the cup down on the tray. He then grasps her hands in both of his own and holds them gently.**_

 **Splinter:** _ **soft and gently.**_ **Lavinia, listen to me. You don't have to be afraid anymore. You will never have to worry about that man ever again. Me and my sons will never let him harm you again.**

 _ **Lavinia finally looks up at Splinter; an amazed look on her face and her eyes watery. Splinter lifts up his hand and traces it down her cheek gently.**_

 **Splinter: I promise.**

 _ **Nia mouth twitches into a small grin. It was small, but it was still there.**_

"Aww, how touching! The freak is comforting the reject."

The cruel, taunting voice of the Dogpound pierced through Nia's bubble like a needle.

The bad guys were once again sniggering, and Nia glared at them. All of her friends and family were livid and Mystery was doing whatever she could to stop Jess from marching over to Dogpound and giving him a piece of her mind. Even the other turtles, _April_ and _Splinter_ looked furious. But, to Nia's surprise, Karai wasn't sniggering at all. She just rolled her eyes, looking rather bored at Dogpound's statement.

"Enough!" Shredder said suddenly. "Bradford, hold your tongue, the rest of you as well! You're all behaving like fools!"

Dogpound shrunk in his seat slightly. "Yes, Master Shredder."

Shredder's minions did as they were told, they dared not do otherwise. They were Shredder's puppets after all and did not dare disagree with them, not even his daughter.

 **Nia: Um, Master Splinter…?**

 **Splinter: Yes, child?**

 **Nia:** _ **Licks her lips.**_ **What if I see him again? What if…what if he tries to hurt me? I won't be able to stop him.**

"The thing I can't understand is why you didn't tell anyone what was going on in the first place?" _Leo_ asked Nia curiously. "Then, you wouldn't need to have felt afraid of him hurting you again."

"It wasn't that simple," Nia answered quietly, keeping her head down.

"Yes, it was," _Raph_ insisted. "You could have just walked out the door and gone to the police or something."

"Or used a phone?" _Donnie_ suggested.

"Or at least shout out the window?" said _Mikey_.

"I was just a kid."

"But, you knew it was wrong, so why not do anything about it?" _April_ asked

"That is enough!" _Splinter_ said furiously. "I am ashamed that you all would ask such questions, especially considering what this girl has gone through."

" _April_ has a point Sensei," Leo said. "Why didn't she say anything to anyone?"

"Fear of the unknown."

Everyone turned. It was Mystery who had spoken. There was something different about her; she seemed serious, more serious than usual.

"Sorry?" _Leo_ asked.

"Nia didn't know anything about the outside world at that point in her life. She didn't know that there were nice people out there willing to listen to her or help her. She was a scared little girl, and all she knew was fear and intimidation, so she would assume that the rest of the world was like that," Mystery turned to face the other _turtles._ "Just like four mutant turtles thought that every single human would see them as freaks… until they actually met one."

"Now hold on, that's different—"

"Is it really? Okay how about when the transporter is powered up again I take you myself to show you your past selves and we can ask them why they didn't leave the sewers and what they thought of humans. They would tell you that humans were scary, and they were not to be trusted and that they saw you as freaks. But guess what Leo, they don't."

"Well… we know that now," said _Leo._

"Yes, you do now, but you didn't back then. Just like Nia, who didn't know others cared about her. But, she does now and now she has a family that loves her. Do you see my point?"

 _Leo_ nodded and sat back down without another word. Mystery did the same.

"Wow!" Jess said in amazement. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Mystery admitted. "But, it felt so good."

Jess nudged her. "See? You can't be uptight all the time. It's no fun."

"Oh, shut up."

 _ **Splinters brows furrows; he is obviously thinking hard about what he should do with Nia and the fear of her 'daddy'. Then, his brow seems to lighten as he comes up with a solution.**_

 **Splinter: Maybe we can change that.**

 **Lavinia:** _ **blinks.**_ **How?**

 **Splinter: Simple, I can prepare you for such dangers by training you.**

 **Nia: You mean…?**

 **Splinter: What I mean is, I want to train you in the art of ninjutsu by training you to be a kunoichi.** _ **Nia gives him a confused look.**_ **It is a female ninja. You would be trained just as I'm training my sons.**

 **Lavinia:** _ **mouth drops.**_ **You… you mean it?**

 **Splinter:** _ **nods.**_ **Yes. But I must warn you. It will be one of the hardest things you'll ever do. It will drain you physically, mentally, and emotionally. But with the proper training, you should get through it. You were certainly able to do that form extremely well. By watching you earlier, I could see you have a natural skill for learning quickly and progressively. I'm always happy to take a student who is willing to learn, but the question is- are you willing to do the work?**

 **Lavinia: Yes! Yes yes, I am!**

 **Splinter:** _ **smiling.**_ **Very well, then. We will start your training as a kunoichi.**

 _ **Lavinia is smiling so widely it looks as though her face might burst. Splinter smiles, then glances over. The camera turns to a side table that holds a clock, and the time turns to 10:35 pm.**_

 **Splinter: It is late, Lavinia. You must go back to sleep now.**

 **Lavinia:** _ **nods.**_ **Okay.**

 _ **Lavinia stands up from the ground, but did not head straight for the door. She slowly walks over to Splinter and stands before him. They are now eye-level with each other. She does not speak and neither does he. After standing still a few moments doing nothing, Nia reaches over, puts her tiny arms around Splinter and gives him a hug. Splinter looks slightly taken aback but then also wraps his arms around her and returns the hug. He uses one of his hands to smooth down her hair, and pats her head. After a moment Nia releases Splinter, and he lowers his arms, keeping his hand on her shoulder.**_

 **Nia:** _ **soft voice.**_ **Thanks, Master Splinter.**

 _ **Nods and slowly lowers his hand from Nia's shoulder.**_

 **Splinter:** _ **Nods, lowering his hand.**_ **Goodnight, child.**

 **Nia: Goodnight.**

 _ **Lavinia turns and starts heading for the door. Her hand is on the surface of the door when...**_

 **Splinter: Lavinia…** _ **Nia turns her head, Splinter grins.**_ **Your training starts tomorrow.**

 _ **Nia beams at Splinter before finally leaving the dojo.**_

"Okay!" Jess said, jumping to her feet and clapping her hands. "We're going to be starting the next part very soon. Anybody gotta use the bathroom, need to take a walk?"

A few hands from either side shot into the air.

"Good guys and gals bathroom is left out of their door and it is marked with white door," Mystery explained. "Bad guys and Karai's bathroom is marked with a black door. Oh, and no fighting in the hallway, please."

"Well, I gotta go," said Jess. "See yah in a bit."

"Why? Where are you…?" Before Mystery could finish there was a loud pop and Jess had vanished. Mystery sighed, "Never mind."

The two Mikeys shot out of the cinema and ran straight for the little boy's room. _Leo, Donnie, April,_ Raph, Dogpound and Fishface also left their side of cinema screen to use the bathroom. Everyone else remained seated or headed to the back to grab some more snacks from the snack bar.

After a short moment of time, Master Splinter decided to silently exit the screen as well to stretch his legs and get out of the darkened he walked out of the door and turned left he paused. Fishface, or Xever as he was called, was blocking his way.

"I do not want to fight," He told the mutant fish.

"Neither do I, old man," The mutant fish replied, folding his arms. "I just want to ask you something, that's all."

Splinter paused. He was highly suspicious about this question that Xever wanted to ask him. He was a henchman for the Shredder after all, and perhaps he was trying to get secret out of him on behalf of his master. However, Splinter decided to hear the fish out.

"Very well, what is your question?"

Fishface didn't ask his question straight away. He was obviously thinking hard about what he wanted to ask and how he wanted to word it. Finally, he spoke.

"Tell me, rat master, why did you spend so much time and effort trying to help that girl, Lavinia? Wouldn't it have been easier to just leave her where you found her?"

Master Splinter was taken aback slightly by this question. Of all the things for the mutant fish to ask, this was far from what Splinter had anticipated. Another thing that made him curious was the genuineness of the question; how much Xever seemed to want to know the answer.

"Sometimes patience and kindness is needed to help someone reach their full potential," Splinter answered. "I did what I knew what right, not for me, but for her. Deep down, I knew that if I could help her, she could have another chance. I have no regrets about adopting Lavinia and I never will. She is a light in my life that I once thought had been extinguished long ago, and I love her more and more as each day passes."

"But, she isn't _your_ blood! Neither are those turtles that you call sons."

"Family is not about whose blood you carry. It is who you love, and who loves you. It is having people who have you around them because they want you to be, and they want you to be happy because they care for you. In fact, I believe that the fact that you can love someone so dearly without the need of blood is even more meaningful."

Fishface stared at him, his fanged jaw hanging open. But, his questions were answered, and he closed his mouth and nodded. Fishface stepped out of the way to let Splinter pass by him with no hassle or attempt at harming him. Splinter nodded, then started to walk away. As Fishface started to walk back to bad guys side of the cinema, Splinter stopped and asked him something out of the blue that made the fish pause suddenly.

"Has nobody ever tried to help you before?"

Fishface whipped around, fists clenched. "That is none of your business rat!"

Splinter closed his eyes, turning away as he slowly started to walk away again. Fishface, frozen in place, spoke again, much softer.

"No, I've never been helped before," he said bitterly. "And… I never will be. It's far too late for me, anyway."

Splinter stopped and turned to face Fishface, who had turned to face him.

"You shouldn't give up hope," said Splinter wisely. "One day, perhaps, you will find the help you need."

And with that, Splinter turned, and continued his walk. Fishface stared after him, considering what the rat master had said. He sighed deeply, then turned and walked back towards his area.

Unknown to them, Jess had been watching the whole thing, a big smile on her face. Maybe, just maybe, there was still hope for the mutant fish. Still smiling, she turned on her heel, and she was gone in an instant.


	4. Mutation Days and Birthdays

Ch. 4: Mutation Days and Birthdays

After everyone have finished gathering more snacks or had taken a trip to the little turtles room, both the heroes and villains had returned to their seats and were waiting for the next part of the prologue to start. However there was a slight delay because Jess had disappeared and Mystery was adamant that she wouldn't start the next part without Jess; even if she was sick of waiting herself. As expected, the two Mikey's soon got bored and kept winding up the bad guys and good guys with bad jokes and taunting remarks. Desperate to try and keep the peace, Mystery had an idea to keep the Mikey's distracted. She suggested they try to guess her real name, and if they succeeded she would make them an ultimate banana split packed with ice-cream, strawberries, whipped cream and sprinkles. Obviously, both goofballs agreed. However, soon enough, everyone else had started to join in to try and win this tasty sounding prize… well nearly everyone. Shredder and his minions remained silent throughout the event. Although they listened in with slight interest, and even Karai looked tempted to try to win the delicious frozen treat.

"Hannah?"

"June?"

"May?"

"Eve?"

Mystery shook her head. "Nope."

"Rose?"

"Jane?"

"Racheal?"

"Olivia?"

Another shake of the head. "Uh-uh."

"Grace?"

"Amber?"

"Laurie?"

"Kyle?"

Mystery raised her eyebrow. "Try again."

After what must have been the hundredth attempt, Jess finally popped back into the room, carrying a large popcorn in one hand and a can of coke in the other.

"Ah, the wanderer finally returns," Mystery said, folding her arms. "Where the hell have you been?"

"You sound like my mother. And, as you can tell, I was at the snack bar, getting some stuff for me and you," Jess replied, grinning. "What's going on here?"

"The Mikeys got bored waiting for you to return and decided to try and guess my name; my real name," said Mystery. "So, I decided to turn this name game into a competition. Oh, and there's one on my ultra-special banana splits available for the winner.

"Nice, can I join in?"

"Err…no."

"Aw, c'mon. Why not?"

"Maybe because you already know my name and you would be cheating."

"Aw…

"And don't tell these guys either," Mystery said firmly, a warning look in her eyes.

"Oh, alright," Jess huffed as she grumpily sat down in her seat. "Sorry to spoil the fun but, as you keep saying, we should crack on. Lights! Action!"

 _ **The scene starts with Nia waking up and sitting up on her couch bed. There is a strange silence and nobody is around. Curious, Nia walks around the living room, the dojo, even looking by the boys' bedrooms. She knocks on their doors, but there is still nothing. Nia sighed and heads towards the kitchen. When she reaches the kitchen, she rubs her eyes and yawns as she pulls the curtains back.**_

 **Nia: Mikey, are you in here? Can I have some j-**

 _ **Suddenly Leo, Raph and Donnie jumps out from various hiding placed and yell "SURPISE" at the top of their lungs. Nia yelps loudly and jumps a few feet back, clutching her chest as she starts breathing heavily. Leo, Raph, and Donnie were all standing there with smiles on their faces.**_

 **Nia: Guys, why? What was that for- Wait…? Where's Mikey?**

 **Mikey: Booyakasha!**

 _ **Nia looks up in time to see Mikey's smiling face before he lands right on top of her. She falls to the ground and lands on her back with a loud**_ _ **thump**_ _ **, and Mikey lands on her as he wraps his arms around her.**_

 **Nia:** _ **hugging him**_ **Hey Mikey.**

 **Mikey:** _ **lifting himself up so his face is hovering over Nia's**_ **. Surprise, Nia!**

 **Nia: Surprise? For what?**

 **Mikey: Come on! You didn't forget, did you? You're the one who told us today was your birthday!**

 **Nia:** _ **Pauses.**_ **…Oh, right, my birthday.**

 **Mikey:** _ **Poking Nia's nose.**_ **You did forget! You silly, silly girl!**

 **Nia:** _ **snorting**_ **. I'm not that silly. C'mon, let me up.**

 _ **Mikey rolls his eyes and finally gets off Nia. Leo holds out his hand to Nia who takes it and is soon pulled up, back onto her feet by Leo.**_

 **Nia: Well, Happy Mutation Day, you guys.**

 **Leo: And Happy Birthday to you.**

 **Nia: So, what's for breakfast?**

 **Raph: Sensei's making us eat worms and algae again, and it's leftovers.**

"Is he joking?" asked Vanessa.

Nia shook her head. "He's not. That was another thing I learnt while living there. Turns out the guys and Sensei didn't always get to eat human food. In fact, they were lucky if they could manage to find some normal food. Most of the time the only food they ate were worms and algae. At first, I was a bit worried I almost thought I'd have to too, but whenever the guys did have to eat that stuff, Sensei always gave me some normal white rice. Nothing but butter and sat, not worms and algae."

"Sounds like you dodged a bullet there," said Angus.

"I'll say," Nia said in agreement.

"Remind me to never come over your place for dinner," said Vanessa, looking disgusted. "Unless we bring our own food."

"We don't eat that stuff now," Mikey reassured her quickly. "Not since we discovered the delightful taste of pizza."

"Us too!" the other _Mikey_ piped up, excitedly.

"Shhh!"

 **Nia: Nothing special for your Mutation Day, then?**

 **Donnie: I guess not.**

 _ **Raph and Leo take their seats at the table. Nia and Donnie pour some glasses of regular milk for everyone. Mikey turns on the stove, puts a pot on the burner, and is busily getting a container out of the refrigerator.**_

 **Mikey: I'll just heat this up and it'll be good.**

 _ **He opened the container, the camera zooms in to what looks like green and blue goop, with tiny pink worms swimming inside it.**_

"That looks disgusting," _April_ said, revolved.

"You said it girl," Vanessa said in agreement.

"Gee, really? And I thought it was yummy," Jess said sarcastically. "Anybody want a taste?"

As you may have guessed, none of the audience members were too keen on trying this sewer delicacy; not even the turtles who grew up on the stuff wanted to eat it.

"No way!"

"Not unless we have to."

"Nope."

"Pass."

"Maybe next time."

"How about… never again!"

"No way, witch."

"Don't even think about it."

"We'll have the pizza instead."

Jess grinned at the fact that no one wanted to try the algae.

"Well, then I won't need this," she said, waving her wand and conjuring up a small tub of blue and green algae. "Hey Mystery, can you throw this away?"

But Mystery was busy texting on her phone as didn't seem to paying much attention.

"Hey, Mystery?"

Nothing.

"Mystery?"

Silence.

"Ugh, Mystery!"

"Wha—"

Mystery whipped around so fast that she accidently hit the tub of algae, knocking all out. It spilled all over her head, and most of it fell into her mouth. Jess sat there, jaw opened, flabbergasted. Mystery started to gag before leaping out of her seat and running to the back of the room where the snack bar was. The sound of a bin lid opening was heard and the unpleasant sound of someone gagging and spitting out something they didn't like echoed out. Mystery then soon returned from the back with an open can of Fanta soda.

"You okay?" Jess asked gently.

"I will be," Mystery groaned, sipping her soda. "I think I might have swallowed a worm whole."

"Gross! So, uh… what did it taste like?"

"You don't want to know." Mystery said as she returned to her seat. "This mean we're even now, since I slapped you earlier?"

"Yep."

"Good. Now let's get on with the movie."

"That's it?" Karai asked, bewildered. "You slapped her! Then, she unintentionally tries to poison you! And you two just forgive each other?"

"Uh, yeah. Duh," said Jess firmly. "Believe it or not, Karai, that's what friends do. They forgive each other."

Once again, everyone started to stare at the two girls in disbelief. Well, okay, they were completely different to each other and they didn't mind that one bit, but to actually hurt each other and not be phased in the slightest was just unbelievable.

"You too are just crazy," _Leonardo_ stated.

"I think we've already established that," Mystery said, taking a huge gulp of Fanta to take the taste of algae away. "Now, on with the movie!"

 _ **Mikey brought the container over to the pot that was already placed on the stove and poured the stuff in. He turned on the stove and stood in front of it with his arms crossed.**_

 **Mikey: Oh! Your leftover rice is in the refrigerator, Nia.**

 _ **Nia reached for the fridge door, Donnie cut in front of her and took hold of the handle to the fridge.**_

 **Donnie: I'll get it.**

 **Nia Oh Donnie, no. You don't-"**

 **Donnie. Oh, just let me. It's still your birthday, let me do something for you.**

 _ **Nia hesitates for a moment, then nods. Donnie smiles at Nia as he opens the fridge door and grabs the container that has the leftover rice in it. Donnie then headed to microwave while Nia grabs the glasses of milk and starts to set them all on the table.**_

 **Leo: Thanks,**

 **Nia: Your welcome.**

 _ **When Nia is finished distributing the milk, she takes her seat across from Leo.**_

 **Leo: Hey, Mikey. What was that thing you said when you tackled Nia?**

 **Mikey: Oh, that was my new catchphrase.**

 **Raph: Catchphrase?**

 **Mikey: Yeah. See, people always say "surprise," when surprising someone, right? Well, I wanted to do something new. So, I spent all night coming up with something cool and different to say for when we saw Nia. I can up with "booyakasha." It's so cool I decided to make it my catchphrase."**

"What does that mean?" Vanessa asked the orange masked turtle.

"Don't know, but it's fun to yell," the two Mikey's said in unison.

"It's not so fun for us," Raph complained.

"I know, right?" The other _Raph_ said in agreement. "You know what else is annoying? His victory dance when we're still in the middle of a fight."

"Exactly! Does your Mikey keep throwing water balloons at you?"

"Yeah! So stupid!"

"Excuse me," Nia said coolly, raising her voice so she could be distinctively heard by the two Raphs. "If you two are done criticizing Mikey, can we watch the rest of the movie?"

 **Nia:** _ **rolling her eyes and smiling.**_ **Cool catchphrase, Mike.**

 **Raph:** _ **whispering.**_ **Don't encourage him. You'll make it worse.**

 _ **Nia giggles softly, Raph then smiles at her and Nia smiles back. A few seconds later Raph gets out of his seat and walks around the table. Nia raises her brow as she watches him walk over to her. He pauses, then jumps into the seat that Donnie usually sits in.**_

 **Raph: Hey Donnie! Is it cool if I sit here?**

 **Donnie: Huh? Oh, yeah.**

 **Raph: Cool.**

 _ **Raph folds his arms over the table and looks at Nia, a small grin on his face. Nia grins back, and folds her arms on the table as well. Raph glances down at her arms, then at her face. Then he lifts one of his hands and rests his chin on it. Nia raises her brow again and lifts her hand and puts her chin in it too. Raph drums his fingers against his chin, and after a few seconds Nia does as well. Raph grins a little more as he puts his other hand under his chin. Nia giggles slightly and does the same. This copycat game goes on for a few seconds before Raph raises his brow, a small smirk growing on his face. Then he turns in his chair to face Nia completely, and he covers his face with his hands. Nia did the same, but she keeps her fingers apart and her eyes cracked open. Suddenly, Raph's hands came off his face and he yelled…**_

 **Raph: Boo!**

 _ **Nia gasps and nearly falls out of her seat. After a few seconds, she starts laughing. Raph laughs too.**_

 **Raph: Gotcha!**

 **Nia: No fair! You tricked me!**

 **Raph: Duh!**

 _ **Nia reaches over and nudges his shoulder with her hand. Raph chuckles as he swats it away.**_

 **Leo:** _ **seriously.**_ **Are you guys done?**

 **Raph: Shut up!**

 **Splinter: Having fun, children?**

 _ **The five children turn, as does the camera, which shows that Master Splinter is standing in the doorway of the kitchen.**_

 **Nia:** _ **cheerfully.**_ **Morning, Sensei.**

 **Splinter: Good morning, Lavinia. Good morning, my sons.**

 **Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey: Morning, Sensei.**

 _ **Sensei walks over to his usual seat at the end of the table and sits down. At that moment Donnie came over to Nia with a small bowl of rice in his hands.**_

 **Donnie: Here you go, Nia.**

 **Nia: Thanks, Donnie.**

 _ **Donnie smiles at Nia before walking over to sit next to Leo. At that moment Mikey head over with bowls of algae in his arms.**_

 **Mikey:** _ **cheerfully.**_ **Algae for everyone!**

 _ **He sets the slightly steaming bowls of algae on the table in front of everyone else. Leo looks down at his bowl with an eyebrow slightly raised. Donnie looks at his bowl with a look of disgust. Raph simply glares at his bowl.**_

 **Raph: You're lucky you don't have to eat this stuff.**

 **Nia: Not my fault I can't eat it.**

"You know, won't kill you to eat it once," said Mikey. Algae was never his favorite, but he did enjoy it.

"I think I prefer the rice, thanks," she said, patting his shoulder.

"Girl, I don't blame you," said Vanessa.

"Still seems unfair that she gets to eat rice instead of suffering like the rest of us," the other _Raph_ said grumpily. "I mean, yeah, she's human, but that's no excuse."

Nia hunched over slightly, turning her head away from the grumpy turtle. Raph didn't look too happy at his clone for what he said about Nia, and nearly stood up to say something when the other _April_ spoke.

"Uh, guys," she said, timidly. "Is it just me or does Mystery not look too good?"

Everyone turned to where Mystery and Jess both sat to see for themselves what _April_ meant. She was right. Mystery had started to turn slightly green and she was holding her stomach, she also seemed to be sweating profoundly as well.

"Are you alright?" Nia asked, concerned.

Mystery looked like she was about to answer, but then she suddenly covered her mouth with her hand and looked alarmed. "Excuse me," She mumbled before legging it out of the room as fast as she could.

This sudden departure left the audience, both mutant and human, in silence. Jess looked guilt stricken and uneasy as she rose up from her seat.

"Aw man… I'm gonna check on her. Nia's in charge until I get back."

"Why's she left in charge?" asked Leo. I'm the leader of the group.

"It's her movie, genius," Jess said. "Her movie, her rules."

And with a loud pop, she was gone.

"And that's why I'm glad I never ate algae and worms," Nia stated to the other _Raph_ , smirking. "Now as, Mystery keeps saying, let's move on."

 _ **Nia picks up her fork and starts eating her rice. The boys and Splinter also start to eat their algae. Splinter eats his meal calmly and normally and so does Leo, although his eyes do start to squint in discomfort. Donnie starts making disgusted noises every time he takes a bite and Raph keeps stabbing his food and makes angry noises every time he takes a bite. Mike eats his without complaining or without showing any sign of disgust or discomfort. Nia sits quietly and eats her rice without speaking a word.**_

 **Mikey: All done! Anybody else want some more?**

 **Raph: Nah.**

 **Leo: I'm good."**

 **Donnie: No thanks.**

 **Splinter: Are you all finished with your breakfast?**

" **Yeah, Sensei," said Leo.**

 **Splinter: Good.** _ **Turns his head to Nia.**_ **Lavinia, wasn't there something you wanted to do this morning for the boys?**

 **Nia: Hm…? Oh, yeah!**

 _ **Nia quickly eats the last few bites of her rice before jumping out of her seat.**_

 **Mikey: Nia, where are you going?**

 _ **Nia ignores Mikey and runs out of the kitchen. She runs over the couch and slides down in front of it. She then reaches her hand underneath the cushion and reaches around for a moment then smiles as she yanks out a small bag. She then opened the bag and looked inside, before standing up and runs back to the kitchen. As she re-enters the kitchen the guys were all there, staring at her in confusion.**_

 **Raph: What's in the bag?**

 _ **Nia grins slightly and looks over at Master Splinter. He too grins, he then stands up from his chair and walks over to stand beside Nia. He places a hand on Nia's shoulder as he looked at the boys.**_

 **Splinter: Lavinia has something for you, my sons. Special gifts for your Mutation Day.**

 _ **The guys make sounds of surprise and glee, leap from their chairs and quickly walk over to Nia. She smiles at them all as she opens the bag.**_

 **Nia: Who wants to go first?**

 **Mikey: Me!**

 _ **He pushes past his brothers and jumps up in front of Nia. Nia smiles as she reaches inside the bag.**_

 **Mikey Wait!** _ **Covered his eyes with his hands.**_ **Okay, now!**

 _ **Nia giggles at him. She moves her hand around in the bag until l she finds what she is looking for. She pulled out the object but keeps it hidden in her closed hands. She looks up at Mikey who is still covering his eyes.**_

 **Nia: Okay Mikey, open up.**

 _ **Mikey opens his eyes at the same time Nia opens up her hands. Mikey's jaw drops open at the sight of a small, hand size, yellow jeep toy car. The car has a tiny scratch on the left side but it is only small and the car still looks like it is in good condition.**_

 **Mikey: A toy car!**

"You know, you never said where you found it," said Donnie.

"I found it in a tunnel entrance the first time Sensei brought me out to the sewers," Nia explained, and she turned towards her Mikey. "I saw it and instantly thought of you Mikey, and how you had told me you really wanted another toy car to play with."

Mikey stared at her before his eyes became wide, and he beamed at her.

 **Nia:** _ **Holds the small toy out to Mikey.**_ **Go on, take it. It's yours.**

 _ **Mikey takes the car from Nia's hands and looks at her with a gleeful smile.**_

 **Mikey: Nia, you're awesome!**

 _ **Mikey wraps his arms around Nia and gives another one of his rib-crushing hugs. Nia giggles as she hugs him back.**_

 **Nia: Thanks, Mikey.**

 _ **Mikey beams at Nia before stepping to the side, gazing down at his new toy. Nia reached back inside the bag and grabbed the next item.**_

 **Nia: Donnie…?**

 _ **Donnie blinks, looking surprised. He then walks over to Nia and stands in front of her, his arms held behind him. Nia pulls out his gift, and he gasps. It was a small toy dinosaur. A Diplodocus: the long-necked dinosaur and Donnie's favorite. Its condition wasn't as good as the car was; it had several scratches over its body, way more than the toy car. Donnie slowly reaches for the toy and takes it from Nia's hands.**_

 **Nia: I know it's kind of scratched up, but I thought you would like it.**

 _ **Donnie stares at the toy dinosaur in his hands, not saying a word. He then looks up at Nia, and he has a bright smile on his face that exposes the small gap in his teeth.**_

 **Donnie: I love it.**

 **Nia:** _ **Smiling.**_ **You're welcome.**

 _ **Donnie smiles more, holding the toy Dino close to his chest. Nia reaches in the bag for a third time.**_

 **Nia: Oh, Leo…**

 _ **Leo chuckles as he walks forward. Nia grins as she grabs his gift from inside the bag.**_

 **Nia: I really think you're gonna love this.**

 _ **Nia slowly pulls the object out, and Leo gasped, his eyes wide. It was a comic book. But not just any comic book; it was the limited first edition of 'Space Heroes.' Not only that, it was still wrapped in its plastic.**_

 **Leo:** _ **Grabbing the comic in his hands.**_ **'Space Heroes' comic! And it's still in the plastic? How did you…?"**

 **Nia: Found it in the sewers a while back. Someone must've dumped it down here without even reading it.**

 **Leo: Why would someone do something like that?**

 **Raph: 'Cause it's a stupid show.**

 _ **Leo glares at his brother, but otherwise ignores him. He looks back at Nia with a wide smile on his face.**_

 **Leo: Thank you so much, Nia.**

 **Nia: You're welcome, Leo.**

 _ **Leo smiles more as he leans forward and gives Nia a one-armed hug. Nia hugs him back for a moment before letting him go. She looks over at Raph, and sees he has a smug look on his face, and his arms are also crossed.**_

 **Raph: Aw, I get one, too?**

 **Nia giggles, and nods. She opens the bag and reaches inside, but this time, she hesitates.**

 **Nia: Hold out your hand.**

 _ **Raph shrugs and holds his hand out to Nia. She retracts her hand that is now holding Raph's gift inside. Nia reaches her hand forward, turns it, and drops the item into Raph's hand. There is a small glimmer before Raph closes his hand on the item. Raph brings his hand closer to him and uncurls his fingers. Inside his palm is a round, hand-sized locket without its chain. It is a soft, gold color, and it has a small star carved on the front.**_

 **Nia: I just found that the other day in one of the pipes. I couldn't find the chain, though. There's something written inside, too.**

 **Raph didn't say anything for a moment. He messes with the locket and it pops open. In one side is a small sheet of glass to put a picture behind, and the other was plain, except for a small quote carved into the metal. Raph brings it close to his face and he squints his eyes to read the tiny inscription.**

" _ **To the world, you are one person. But to one person, you are the world."**_

 **After a second he blinks, and his eyes go a little wide.**

 **Mikey:** _ **Looking over Raph's shoulder.**_ **What's it say?**

 **Raph:** _ **Shoving Mikey off him.**_ **Back off!**

 **Splinter: Raphael!**

"Tut tut… You'll have to learn to control that temper of yours, boys," Fishface said to both Raph's, then he looked at the Raph from Nia's world. "Especially you. You wouldn't want to upset your girlfriend, would you?"

For the first time since Fishface had been teasing and sneering at him today, Raph was speechless. He wanted to yell at the mutant fish, but his throat seemed to have closed up, leaving him incapable of speech. Thankfully, Nia came to his aid.

"You should really mind your own business, fish sticks," she said harshly. "Besides, I'm not his girlfriend."

"That's what you think."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing at all, pretty girl."

"Shut up, you sushi reject!

"Lavinia, please settle down," her father said in a calming tone. "You have been left in charge since our two friends' recent departures. You must be responsible while being in charge. That also means controlling your anger and remaining calm, even if you are being taunted by our enemies. Now please, sit down."

Lavinia continued to glare at Fishface, before taking a deep breath and taking her seat.

"Hai sensei… I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

Splinter smiled and nodded his head and Nia smiled back at him. From next to them, Raph was sitting slumped in his chair, arms folded. He was glad that Nia had stuck up for him, especially since he had nothing to say, but when he had heard her say very blatantly that she wasn't his girlfriend, it put a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 **Raph: Yeah yeah, I know. Sorry Mikey.**

 **Mikey: It's cool.**

 _ **Raph turns away from his brother and looks at Nia. He glances down at the locket in his hands as he closes it up.**_

 **Nia:** _ **Nervously.**_ **Do you…like it?**

 _ **Raph looks up at Nia, and his face breaks into a grin, and he nods.**_

 **Raph: Yeah, I do. Thanks a lot, Nia.**

 **Nia:** _ **Blinks and smiles**_ **. Well… you're welcome.**

 **Donnie: What now, Sensei?**

 **Mikey:** _ **Hand shoots up into the air.**_ **Oh, oh! Tell Nia the story, Sensei! The one when we were mutated!**

 **Splinter: Have I not told her that story yet?**

 **Nia: No, Sensei.**

 _ **Splinter strokes his chin for a moment, obviously thinking it over. He then looks down at Nia.**_

 **Splinter: Would you like to hear the story, Lavinia?**

 **Nia:** _ **Smiles and nods**_ **. Yes, please.**

 **Splinter:** _ **Nods.**_ **Very well.**

 **Mikey: Yay!**

 _ **Mikey grabs Nia's wrists and drags her over to sit next to him at the table. Raph sits on the other side of her, and Leo and Donnie sit on the other side. Splinter walks back to his seat at the end of the table and sits down in his chair. He looks at the turtles and Nia before he starts to speak.**_

 **Splinter: Many years ago, when I was still human, I had gone to the pet store to buy some baby turtles…**

 _ **The scenes cuts to a shot of Nia, Mikey and Raph who are all sitting around the television set in the living room. Mikey has a controller near him on the floor, suggesting that he was playing but has died. Nia still has a controller in her hands and is busy trying to defeat an alien boss, with the help and encouragement from the two turtles.**_

 **Mikey: C'mon, Nia! Get it!**

 **Nia: I'm trying!"**

 **Mikey: Use your laser gun!**

 **Nia: But I'm out of ammo!**

 **Raph: Use the grenade!**

 _ **Nia presses a button on the controller that activates the grenade, and her guy on the screen throws it at the alien boss. It hits it right on its giant blue head and it gives a loud screech. Then the whole thing blows up, and the words "PLAYER 2 WINS" comes up on the screen in bright red caps. Mikey jumps to his feet and does an air-guitar move while making loud guitar noises. Raph yells and raises his hand up for a high-three. Nia separates her fingers so that her pointer and middle finger were together, and her ring and pinky finger were together. She then brings her hand to Raph's and gives him a high-three.**_

 **Mikey: Sweet!**

 **Nia:** _ **Nods.**_ **I know, right?**

 **Mikey:** _ **Putting an arm around Nia.**_ **Dudette, you are awesome! Too bad you didn't beat my high score.**

 **Raph: You still died, dummy.**

 **Mikey: Yeah, but I still got the best score in the game.**

 **Raph:** _ **Smirking.**_ **Oh yeah? I bet Nia could beat you.**

 **Mikey: Huh?**

 **Nia:** _ **shrugging**_ **. Maybe. I'm pretty good at this already.**

 **Mikey:** _ **Horrified, yet playful.**_ **Do you challenge me?**

 **Nia:** _ **Giggles.**_ **Maybe I am.**

 _ **Before Mikey could open his mouth Leo, Donnie, and Sensei all walked in at that moment. Splinter walked up behind Nia, Raph and Mikey, and he seemed to be observing the area.**_

 **Splinter: And what are you three up to?**

 **Mikey: We were just playing video games, Sensei, and Nia's awesome at it!**

 **Nia: Awesome enough to beat your score.**

 **Mikey: Pfft! Please! Nobody can beat the video game master!  
**

 _ **Nia giggles as she glances up at Master Splinter, who rolls his eyes, and a small grin appears on his face. He then leans over and whispers something to Leo. Leo nods, then heads over to Raph and whispers in his ear, too.**_

 **Nia:** _ **Whispering.**_ **What's going on?**

 **Mikey: Dunno. I'll find out.** _ **Hops over the couch and walks over to Donnie.**_ **Dude, what's-**

 _ **Donnie quickly covers Mikey's mouth and then starts rapidly whispering into his ear. Mikey's eyes go slightly wide as Donnie moves his hand away from his brother's mouth.**_

 **Mikey: Oh, yeah…**

 **Nia: What? What is it?**

 _ **Nobody said anything, but all the boys had smiles on their faces. Splinter walks up to Nia and holds out his hand to her.**_

 **Splinter: Come, Lavinia, my sons and I have something to show you.**

 **Nia: Oh, okay.**

 _ **Nia reaches up and grasps her Sensei's hand. He helps Nia to her feet and leads her out of the living room, the boys following close behind them. Splinter leads Nia off to the area where the boys' bedrooms were and leads her past them to where a fifth room sat at the end of the hall. Master Splinter didn't stop walking until they were directly in front of the door.**_

 **Splinter: Close your eyes, Lavinia.**

 **Nia: Okay.**

 _ **Nia lowers her head slightly and covers her eyes with her hands. Splinter pushes the door open and the boys move so they are now standing all around Nia. Splinter places a hand on Nia's back.**_

 **Splinter. Alright, child. Open your eyes.**

 _ **Nia lifts up her head, uncovers her eyes, and opens them.**_

 **Leo Raph, Donnie and Mikey: Surprise!**

 _ **Nia stares, then blinks a few times and also rubs her eyes**_ **.** _ **Inside the room is another bedroom. On one side of the room there is a single-person bed with a dark purple comforter and a yellow pillow on one end. Next to it is a small side table that has a small, battered old lamp on it whose light is surprisingly still working. On the other side of the room is a small dresser and above it, hanging on the wall is a round, slightly dusty mirror. On top of the dresser is a small brush.**_

"Not bad," Karai said simply. "It's nothing special, but it beats the couch. Am I right?"

Nia didn't mean to but she glanced over at Splinter who looked slightly ashamed. He had always felt a bit guilty for letting Nia remain on the couch for so long. He just wanted to be certain before he and his sons were ready to ask her to join their makeshift family. Grinning at her father for a moment, Nia looked straight faced at Karai and waited a couple of seconds to pass before finally replying.

"For your information, it was a very comfortable couch," Nia replied drily.

Karai looked taken aback slight but she then just shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever."

Nia glanced over at Splinter again and met his eyes with her own. The smile of his face and the small but visible happy tear in his ear was the one of the most beautiful things Nia had ever seen from him.

 _ **Nia blinks several more times and seems unsure at what she is looking at. She glances back over at the bed, and sees four objects lying in front of the pillow. One is Mikey's yellow truck, one is Donnie's dinosaur book and the other two items handmade cards; one was colored is blue crayon and had the Hamato Clan symbol drawn in red, and the other was colored yellow with a star drawn in green.**_

 _ **Nia gulps and turns her head away from the objects on the bed and looks up at Master Splinter.**_

 **Nia: What…is this?**

 **Splinter:** _ **Gesturing all around**_ **. This is your new bedroom, child. My sons and I felt that it was time for you to have your own room, especially if you're going to be staying with us for a while.**

 **Nia: I… I don't know what to say…**

 **Splinter: It is alright, child. Though, this is not all we have for you.**

 _ **Nia stares at him, eyebrows raised. Splinter takes a few steps towards Nia before kneeling down on one knee so he was eye-level with her. He lifts his hand up and brushes her bangs away from her face, before placing his hand on her shoulder.**_

 **Splinter: Lavinia, my sons and I have something we'd like to ask you.**

 **Nia:** _ **Gulps.**_ **O-okay…**

 _ **Splinter looks back at the boys, who are all standing by his side, excited looks on all their faces. Splinter smiles at them before looking back at Nia.**_

 **Splinter: We have given this some thought, and talked it over many times, and now we are ready to ask you.** _ **Takes Nia's hand in his free one and squeezes it gently.**_ **Lavinia… would you like be a part of this family?"**

 _ **Nia takes several long, staggered breaths, trying to keep herself calm. Nia looks over at the guys, who are practically beaming by now. Mikey looks like he is about to burst with excitement as he hops on his feet slightly. Nia gulped once more as she looks up at Splinter.**_

 **Nia: Honestly… I kinda thought I already was…**

 _ **Sensei blinks, and a wide smile appears on**_ _ **his face. Nia then leans forward and wraps her arms around him and gives him a huge hug. Splinter hugs her back, patting her head softly.**_

 **Mikey: Booyakasha!**

 _ **Nia barley has enough time to back away from Splinter before Mikey jumps on her, tackling her to the ground in a huge hug. Nia laughs happily as she hugs him back, and he lets her sit up while keeping an arm around her.**_

 **Mikey: Welcome to the family, dudette!**

 **Donnie:** _ **kneeling in front of her.**_ **I'm so glad you're staying.**

 **Nia: Why would I ever leave you guys?**

 _ **Donnie smiles as he opens his arms, and Nia gives him a small, but meaningful hug. He then helps Nia to her feet as Leo walks up to her.**_

 **Leo: I was scared you were gonna say no.**

 **Nia: Oh, come on.** _ **Reaches up and pinches his cheek**_ **. I can't say no to that face?**

 _ **Leo chuckled, his green cheeks going slightly pink, and he wraps his arms around Nia at the same time she did to him. They hugged for a few seconds before separating at last. Nia looks and sees Raph. He was standing there, looking at the ground, his arms folded in front of him.**_

 **Nia:** _ **Unsurely.**_ **Raph…?**

 _ **For a moment, it looks like he isn't going to do anything. Then, he slowly takes several slow steps forward, and then suddenly halts in mid step. He scratches his arm for a moment, hesitating. Then he takes about three really quick steps before he was in front of Nia. When he is, he wraps his arms around her shoulders and hugs her tightly.**_

 **Raph:** _ **Whispers.**_ **Happy Birthday, Nia.**

 _ **Nia pauses, taking a moment for the smile to grow on her face. Then she slowly wraps her arms around his shell.**_

 **Nia: Thanks, Raph.**

"Now what?" said April.

"All we can do is sit and wait until Jess and Mystery come back," said Nia. "I hope Mystery is okay."

"I am sure she is fine, my child," said Nia's Splinter. "Do not worry."

Nia looked up at him. "Do you really think so?"

"I am sure of-"

"You're too soft with that girl," Dogpound said grumpily. "Just tell her the truth; you don't know what's going on with that strange girl and she could be a whole lot worse than you think."

"Nobody asked you, dog breath!" Nia snapped.

"Since when do I need your permission to speak, brat?"

Dogpound growled as Nia and the rest of the turtles glared at him. The other bad guys remained silent. Fishface looked at the mutant dog for a moment before folding his arms and turning away.

Suddenly, there was a rapid, rippling motion on the shield dividing them. It sparked for a few moments before something popped, and the rippling stopped. The other _Splinter_ slowly moved forward and pressed his hand to where the force field should have been. Instead or rippling or throwing Splinter back, there was nothing.

The shield was down.

"Oh dear…" Vanessa whimpered.

The look of triumph on the bad guys faces was horrifying as they realized that their opportunity to strike had finally arrived.

"Attack!" Shredder shouted.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"You mean after being forced fed algae and worms and throwing up the entire contents of my stomach… must say I've been better," Mystery called from inside the toilet cubical.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" said Jess. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"That's what you say every time."

"But this time I mean it!"

Mystery didn't respond. She grumbled under her breath as she stayed sitting silently next to the toilet. Jess hung her head sadly.

"I'm gonna go check up on everyone. Just… come back out whenever you're ready, okay?"

"Sure…" Mystery mumbled. "It shouldn't be long, now. I'm starting to feel a bit... oh, scratch that…"

Jess quickly left the bathroom as she did not want to listen to Mystery being sick again. She felt super guilty for making her sick like that, even if it was an accident. In all honesty, she should have been paying better attention. What on earth was she thinking, summoning worms and algae like that.

"Stupid…" she groaned, smacking the sides of her head with her own fists.

She sighed. Truth was, she was so busy trying to show off to Nia that she wasn't thinking straight. After all, Nia was her creation; not that she could ever tell Nia that. Could you imagine the poor girl's reaction if she ever found out that Jess basically created her and her unhappy beginning. Jess didn't necessarily like the fact that she had willingly given Nia a horrible childhood, it was just how the story seemed to play out, you know?

Mystery had spoken to Jess about what if Nia found out about this. She had suggested that they keep quiet, and Jess agreed. There was already too much drama going on with the Shredder, his minions and now TWO lots of turtles in the same room. Jess couldn't afford to think about what would happen if Nia found about who she really was.

Speaking of drama…

The white door down the hall burst open, Nia and Mikey shot out before quickly shutting the door. They both seemed to be out of breath, and were slumped against the wall as they slid down on their butts. Suddenly anxious, Jess ran over and knelt in front of them.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Ultimate showdown!" Mikey answered. "Shredder's Goons vs. The Turtles. Winner takes all!"

"In our defense, they attacked us," Nia said quickly.

"But," Jess shook her head. "I thought Mystery put that stupid shield up to separate you. Wait… don't tell me the damn thing's failed!"

Mikey and Nia nodded.

"Already?!" Jess yelled. "Ugh! I told Mystery that thing was unreliable! But, oh no, she had to go ahead and install it anyway," she sighed, trying to calm down. "Looks like I'm the one who needs to sort out this mess. Come on, you two."

What happened next happened so quickly that most of it was a bit of a blur for Nia. Jess quickly stormed into the screen room and pulled out her wand.

"Depulso!"

To Nia's amazement, every villain she pointed her wand at was pushed back over to their section.

"Accio!"

A similar thing happened with her friends and family, who were pulled back to their side, along with their clones. Jess then raised her wand high, aiming in the middle of the room that separated the good from the bad. She started muttering incantations under her breath, and Nia could just barely see something form where the previous Kraang shield had been. It was obvious that Jess was performing a shield charm, like she had talked about. The shield faded so that it appeared that nothing was there at all, and Jess turned, observing the mess around her.

"I swear, it's like I'm babysitting my nephew."

She raised her wand and started moving all the seats back to their original state.

"That's better," she said. "I hate using technology for this kind of thing; magic is much more reliable. Mystery doesn't agree with me as usual, but I can't blame her. She was never as fond of magic as I am."

"Hey, where is Mystery?" asked _Leo._

Just then, there was the sound of doors swinging open. Mystery entered, looking rather pale with small bags under her eyes.

"Hey," Jess spoke up, surprisingly timidly. "Um, how are you feeling?"

"Better," said Mystery. She looked around the room and noticed that there was new tension in the room. "Did I miss something?

"Oh lovely of you to notice," Jess said in a monotone voice. "That Kraang shield you 'borrowed'? Yeah, it ran out of juice, and while we were way, the turtles and the bad guys decided to try and murder each other. It was lucky I decided to check on everyone when I did."

"Well, I'm sorry but I had no choice but to install that shield because someone was busy messing around in the transporter. Which, might I add, was also from some Kraang blueprints, and it works pretty damn well, if the power is not drained, of course."

"That again!" Jess said in frustration. "Look, I said I was sorry. You know one of things I don't like about you Mystery is that you always hold a grudge. I didn't hold a grudge when you slapped me, and I wasn't going to hold one about that goddamn Kraang shield!"

"Okay," Mystery said, sitting down in her seat. It was obvious that she wasn't in the mood for to continue the argument. "If that's can we pop the next episode on? It might make me feel better."

"Sure, whatever."

Jess sat down in her seat without even looking at Mystery and just sat in silence, not saying play or anything. This mean Mystery had to shout play and until the next episode started everyone sat in complete silence. No one wanted to upset these two even more, especially with the power Jess had.

Unknown to Jess, Mystery and everyone else; Nia was feeling depressed in her seat. She only had one job to do and that was to keep things running until Jess got back and she couldn't even do that. Instead a fight broke out and she and Mikey ran away instead of staying and fighting. Some leader she was. She couldn't even keep the peace long enough until Jess and Mystery returned. Nia hated to admit it, but maybe her past father was right… Maybe she was worthless.


End file.
